The Death Scentence
by ElvenLadyOfLegolas
Summary: A new student transfers from America to Hogwarts, but she comes with a dark desteny looming above her. However she dosent expect Remus to come along... RemusOC
1. Chapter 1

This story is not a happy story. it is a stary of love and loss. This story is about two people. Remus Lupin,a werewolf, and Maria Valatie, the girl he fell in love with.  
  
Disclamer: anything that is by someone else, I don't own.  
  
This starts in their 7th year. Maria is a transfer student from the states.  
  
"COME ON GUYS! Were going to miss the train!" yelled Remus. Remus was a Sandy haired, brown eyed, handsome boy. He was yelling to his 3 best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James, was a 6' 2 Quidditch player. He had messy black hair, glasses, and was concidered the best catch in the school. Sirius was another great catch. He had shoulder length hair, dark eyes, and a smile that always seemed to hold mischief. Peter, was a round blonde boy, with beety little blue eyes. Not a great catch but he still got girlfriends from time to time.  
  
The boy's were getting on the Hogwarts express to attend their last year at their magical school. As they boarded the train they heard a whisle go off and the train began its journey to go to Hogwarts. They went from room to room, trying to find an empty compartment.  
  
"This is rediculous." said Sirius. "Every compartment is full."  
  
They opeaned the last compartment to find only one occupant. A girl. Short, roughly 5'1 with long black hair, with red streeks. She was reading a muggle novel called 'Interview With The Vampire' by Anne Rice.  
  
"Why excuse me." said Sirius in a cheery voice. "You wouldn't happen to mind if we join you in this lovely compartment?"  
  
She just shrugged and continued reading.  
  
As they sat down she glanced up and looked each of them over.  
  
"Your not from around here are you?" asked Remus  
  
"No." "She responded, I'm from the states. Boston acctually."  
  
"Oh. Why did you come here?" he asked.  
  
"My mother got a job in the Ministry." she responded.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked  
  
"Wow, your full of questions." she replied with a grin. "My name's Maria."  
  
"Well, welcome to England. You'll love Hogwarts. There are seacret passages, and you can pull lots of pranks." said James. "You do pull pranks, right?"  
  
"Of coarse. Who dosen't?" Maria said.  
  
"Do you know anything about the houses?" piped in Peter.  
  
"All these questions and I don't even know your names." said Maria.  
  
"I am Samuell Hightenburg III. Not to be trifled with." said Sirius sternly.  
  
"He's Sirius Black, I'm James Potter Quidditch extroadenare." said James  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. Thats Peter Pettigrew." said Remus.  
  
"Cool. Well to answer your question I did read Hogwarts a History, and I think I would like to be in either Griffindor or Slytherin." she said  
  
At this all the boys did was sit and stare.  
  
"Slytherin? You have to be kidding." said James  
  
"No. If I was kidding I would have told you. I wouldn't mind Slytherin because I think I am a little of a badass." she replied.  
  
"Apparently you are a daft badass." replied Sirius. "You don't want to be in Slytherin. Most of them are cold slimy gits. Dark wizards lie there it you ask me."  
  
"I never said I was totaly sold on the idea." Maria said, "and not all of them can possibly be as bad as you say. There must be at least a few decient people."  
  
"O, there are." replied Remus. "Isn't that right Sirius?"  
  
"Shut your gob." Sirius said blushing.  
  
"I'm thinking of a seventh year, slightly short, black hair, crystal blue eyes, pale complection." mused James imitating their divination teacher's Russian accent.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Sirius. He jumped on James and put him in a headlock and started to mess up his hair even more (if possible).  
  
Maria started laughing hysterically. It felt as if they had known each other forever.  
  
After he finished wrestling with James Sirius got back into his seat, "Two can play at that game. I am thinking of a girl, hmmmmmm, read hair emerald green almond shapped eyes, Griffindor seventh year, name like a flower."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll stop if you do." said James, now in a bright shade of magenta.  
  
"How 'bout you Remus?" said Maria. "Any girl in Hogwarts good enough for your affection?"  
  
"Oh, no. He is single to the core. Not even a crush from what I can tell." replied Sirius. "Not that he isn't wanted or anything, but he just hasen't found a girl quite good enough for him."  
  
The rest of the trip passed quickly. Maria socialzed with the boys alot, but mostly with Remus. Once James and Sirius had challenged each other to a battle of insults, Maria had a better chance to talk to Remus.  
  
"So, Remus, do these guys act like complete idiots all the time?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. As far as I can remember they have been practically insepperable. Sirius practicly lives at James' house." he chukled. "So your mom is in the Ministry, hu? What department?"  
  
"She was an Auror. One of the best in America. When news of the Dark Lord guy came forth, she was sent to England to help bring him down." replied Maria.  
  
"What about your dad, what dose he do?"  
  
Maria's face went sour. "Who cares?"  
  
"Not a very good relationship between you two hu?" said Remus.  
  
"He and my mom got devorced when I was 5. Thought magic was blastphamopus. We don't get along. He's a dipshit." she said. "Well how about you? What do your parents do?"  
  
"My dad and my mom are in the Ministry. They are in the departmen of Mystery's. As you could guess I don't know much about their work. And they are never home. We have great home lives don't we?" he said  
  
"O ya, the best." replied Maria. "Since your home all the time, what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I like to read. I play prank's with the guy's. Stuff like that. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I read too. I also love to practice old fashoned stuff like archery, and swordplay. But what I like to do most of all is magic. I research all sorts of stuff that they dont teach in school. Things like turn yourself invisible and stuff. I also do some stuff like not so bad curses. Not like the unforgivables or anything, but a bit worse than your run of the mill jelly legs." she replied.  
  
"That's cool." said Remus. "Hey guy's we should changge into our school robes."  
  
"I'll leave you boys to change." said Maria. She left her new friends to wait in the hallway. After there for about a minuet, a tall, thin, white- blond haired boy came up to her.  
  
"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting." he said, "I'm Lucious Malfoy."  
  
"Maria Valatie. I'm a transfer student from America."  
  
"I can tell from the accent." he said. "Well it has been a pleasure meeting you. See you around."  
  
"Not if I see you first." Maria replied. (A/N: so i made her flirt with Lucious Malfoy a bit. If he looked anything like his son, he was hott. Girls, what would you have done?)  
  
"Who were you talking too?" asked Remus.  
  
"Some Lucious Malfoy kid." said Maria.  
  
"You had a civil conversatin with the git?" said James.  
  
"Yes I did, now do you have a fucking problem with that?" asked Maria. "And if you give me a bullshit reason for not talking to him, like he is in Slytherin I will say stop being so close minded about people because they are a certain house."  
  
"Well then I'm not going to say anything." said James a tad perturbed.  
  
"Good." Said Maria back. "Now all of you get out, I have to change."  
  
"O, don't be shy." Said Sirius slyly. He received a nice smack across the head, which they took as a signal to get out.  
  
Outside of the compartment they got to talking.  
  
"So Moony, have you finally found a girl to your fancy?" asked James.  
  
"Ya my friend, have you?" asked Sirius, "I think there was more flirting in that compartment done by you, than in the rest of your lifetime."  
  
Remus just blushed. "I dunno. Maybe" just as James and Sirius were about to bombard him with some more questions the compartment opened to reveal Maria in her school robes. Well, more or less. She had the black over- robe, but underneath was a deep red tight, short- sleeved shirt, and tight black jeans.  
  
"I dunno if your allowed to wear that." Said Sirius. Not looking at her face, but a bit far down.  
  
"Sirius, kindly remove your eyes from my boobs, thanks." Said Maria. "And look." She buttoned up the three buttons in the front. "You can't tell."  
  
Just then, the train came to a lurch. Maria went to grab her bags, when Remus said, "You don't need to bring your bags, they bring them in for you."  
  
"O, that's nice of them." said Maria.  
  
As they got off the train, she hear a huge yell, "FIRS' YEARS, FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! Hey! You wouldn't happen to be Maria would ye?" she looked up to see a huge man with a bushy beard.  
  
"Yes I am who are you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys, and grounds of Hogwarts. I'll be escorting you and the firs' years to Hogwarts." He said in a friendly manner.  
  
"Thanks." She dicided she liked him. He was extremely friendly dispite his somewhat frightening appearance.  
  
After Hagrid had all the first years, he lead them all to boats which magically brought them to the school. When she caught sight of the castle, she was totally breathless. It was beautiful, she couldn't think of a more beautiful spot. She could tell that this was the going to be a wonderful last year.  
  
there it is!!! The first of hopefully many wonderful chapters!  
  
Hope you like!!! : MariA : 


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived at the front gates of the school, she wished she had 300 million more eyes. There was so much to look at, so much to see, she couldn't take it all in. when they entered the school, a stern witch came forth. Her name was Professor McGonagall. She taught transfiguration at the school, and was the head of Gryffindor house.  
  
She led them into the great hall where they were introduced to a hat. She had no idea what was going on until it opened its 'mouth' and began to sing:  
  
"Now look at all of you  
So new and excited  
Here at this hat is where  
Each of you will be divided  
Perhaps into Ravenclaw  
  
Where your smarts will truly be appreciated  
  
Perhaps into Slytherin  
Where you will surely succeed  
Or maybe into Hufflepuff  
Where the truest of friends you'll meet  
And then of coarse Gryffindor  
The bravest of the bunch  
So put me on and I will tell you  
At which table you will always munch"  
(A/N: Ya, can ya tell I can't rhyme?)  
  
The great hall burst into applause. 'Wow,' thought Maria, 'the hat can sing!'  
  
All of the students were called forth alphabetically, and then the hat was put on their heads. Now sometimes it took a second while it took the hat a bit longer to scream out a house.  
  
Finally, all of the little kid was out of the way and Professor Dumbledore came forth.  
  
"This year," he began, "we are happy to have a new student from the United States, Maria Valatie."  
  
She was met by the crowd with many cheers and a few whistles from where Sirius was suspiciously sitting.  
  
As she approached the stool, she began to get nervous. Where would she go? What would she do if she didn't like the people she was housed with? What if she was picked for the wrong house? As she put on the hat she heard a voice in her head.  
  
'Hmmm. How difficult to place. Not enough discipline for Ravenclaw, no no. Far to brave and courageous for Hufflepuff. Which house, which house? Gryffindor or Slytherin? They are both rival houses. However you have no preference. You have already made friends in both. Where shall I put you?'  
  
'This weird mind reading thing is getting creepy.' Thought Maria to the hat.  
  
'Yes I know. And I also know that you want to be put in the place that will help you to suceed. To not become as your ancestors did before you correct?'  
  
Maria swallowed a lump in her throat and responded, 'Yes.'  
  
'Well in that case I'll put you where those others are, who strive to succeed in... SLYTHERIN!'  
  
many cheers were heard from the right side of the room. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and at the guys and saw their faces. Sirius looked very disappointed, James looked bewildered, and Remus, Remus looked the most disappointed of them all, but when he saw her looking, he smiled and clapped politely.  
  
When she got to the table she was met with many smiles, and cheers. A pretty girl with clear blue eyes smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to Slytherin, and don't let anyone tell you were a bunch of no good Death Killers or whatever that Dark Lord's followers are!' she laughed. Maria could tell from her spontaniousness she would become great friends with her. 'Now, don't laugh at the name. Its Dorcas Meadowes. I know it's a stupid name, but hey, it's an old name for an old family. But anyway, you can call me Liv. For my middle name, Olivera. Can you tell its another of my wonderful family names?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You didn't pick your name. I'm Maria like he said. So what is there to eat in this place?" just as she said that the Head master stood up and everyone hushed down.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. For some it is the first for others, the last, however one thing is certain. This year is going to be a year of intense learning and enjoyment to all, just as it always has been. Enough talking, dig in!"  
  
at this everyone cheered. Right before her eyes, the plates began to fill with delicious looking food. Mashed potatoes, warm bread, all sorts of pasta, rice, steak, rosted turkey, fried chicken legs, and almost any other wonderful food you could imagine. She began to pile her plate with as many things as she could reach.  
  
"Hungry are we?" laughed Liv.  
  
'Famashed" Maria responded.  
  
When dinner was over, Maria followed Liv out the door and down to where she thought was the Slytherin commonroom.  
  
When they approached a large rock, she looked at Liv. What were they doing there.  
  
Before she could ask, Liv said the word "Draconus" and the rock opened to reveal a splendid hall. Black leather couches with a green rug in the middle. A large black mahogany table was in the back with mahogany chairs, padded with black leather surrounding it. A large inviting looking fire was happily crackling away in a fireplace under an elaborately carved mantlepeace. After looking around for a brief minuet, Maria quickly followed Liv up some stairs and to the girls dorms. She got to the rooms and felt like she never wanted to leave this school. There were a series of four- poster beds with green comforters. A bedside table with silver cups and a water jug on each also, there was a big green rug on the ground with the initials S.S. on it.  
  
"That's your bed." Said Liv.  
  
She pointed to the bed next to hers. She liked this one best. True they were all the same, but hers was right next to the window. If you liked out of it, the quidditch pitch was in sight.  
  
"This school it amazing." Said Maria. "I never want to leave."  
  
"Well before you come to that conclution, wait for classes tomorrow." Laughed Liv. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Said Maria. She went into the bathroom and took out her hair. She brushed it through, then stepped into the shower. When she came out there were three other girls there.  
  
"So you're the new girl hu?" said one. She was a pretty girl. She had long silver blond hair, and clear blue eyes. "Narcissa Stepford. Pleasure."  
  
"Maria Valatie. Charmed." She had no idea who this girl was, but by the way she carried herself, she thought highly of herself.  
  
"Well, see you in the morning." With that she climed into bed. The other two, didn't even introduce themselves, they just followed suit.  
  
Maria pulled on her pj's and climed into bed. The second before she hit the pillow, she was already asleep.  
  
In the Gryffindor boy's dorms   
  
"Hey can you believe that sorting?" asked James. "Slytherin of all places! She seemed like a decient one."  
  
"She still is." Said Remus, quick to come to her defence. "Just because she's in Slytherin. You have to go on how she is as a person."  
  
"Okay, okay." Laughed James. "Way to get defensive, hu mate?"  
  
"I think that someone has a C- R- U- S- H!" imputed Sirius.  
  
"Shut you gob!" yelled Remus, blushing. He didn't have a crush on her. Did he?  
  
Thanks so much to: GemJewel- I hope your happy with the outcome!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin- I know, Lucius is banging! I love your name, it ROCKS!  
  
Meepie- thanx for the review!  
  
Demonlover- I read the books at least 4 times every moth. All the books. I know he is really battered. I know more about this story than you do trust me. I just happened to imagine them attractive, because they were the most popular in Hogwarts. Maria has problems and so keep reading. She isn't perfect. 


	3. sorry

SORRY EVERYONE I'VE BEEN AT CAMP FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!  
  
I'LL BE UPDATING ALL MY STORIES SOON PROMISE!  
  
XXX- Maria- XXX 


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to: GemJewel- I hope you're happy with the outcome!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin- I know, Lucius is banging! I love your name, it ROCKS!  
  
Meepie- thanx for the review!  
  
Demonlover- I read the books at least 4 times every moth. All of the books. I know he is really battered. I know more about this story than you do trust me. I just happened to imagine them attractive, because they were the most popular in Hogwarts. Maria has problems and so keep reading. She isn't perfect.  
  
Lalalala, I love writing almost less than getting reviews hint, hint!  
  
A sexy day to you- The Writer  
  
The next day, classes started. Maria was one of the first ones to wake up. For one thing she had a slight case of insomnia, and the other, when she did sleep she was a very light sleeper. She got up at about 6.15 and took a quick shower. After drying her hair and putting on a bit of eyeliner she put on her robes. Then, after grabbing her books and wand, she left the dorm for the common room. There, she sat in a loveseat and started to read her book The Mists of Avalon.  
  
After reading Gwenefar dissing dark- haired people, a few Slytherin came down the stairs for breakfast. Among them, were Lucius and Liv.  
  
'Hey Hun, ready for your first day in the fabulous school of Hogwarts?' she said. She held out her hand to help her up.  
  
'Ready as I'll ever be!' accepting her hand.  
  
'I'm sure glad that you're here with us instead of with those bloody gits in Gryffindor.' Said Lucius.  
  
'Oh please. Don't tell me that you are also against anyone from Gryffindor. You and them have more in common than I think that you want to admit.' She retorted. After saying this she wondered if she would still be friends with Remus and them. They didn't particularly enjoy Slytherin company either.  
  
Once in the Great Hall, she spotted Remus waving her over.  
  
'Hey Remus, what's up?' she asked.  
  
'Oh nothing really. I was just wondering, are we still going to be friends and stuff even though your in Slytherin?' he asked.  
  
'I really hope so. I was thinking the exact same thing a second ago. I think that as long as there are no hard feelings between anyone, than I don't see why not.'  
  
'Great.'  
  
Right then a very pretty girl came over and gave Remus a huge hug. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either. She had beautiful auburn hair and bright green almond- shaped eyes.  
  
'REMUS! I missed you so much this summer. Can you believe that we didn't hang out all summer? Oh, sorry I think I'm interrupting. Who's this?' asked the girl. Since Remus didn't reply right away, Maria decided to make the first move.  
  
'I'm Maria. I just moved here from the states, are you two going out?' she asked. The girl laughed.  
  
'Um, no. I'm Lily. Lily Evans, Remus and I have been friends for a while. What house were you sorted into?' asked Lily. Maria noticed she hardly stopped for a breath and quickly went from one subject to the next, kind of like her.  
  
'Oh I'm in Slytherin, I really hope that isn't a problem. I find this whole Slytherin vs. the rest of the school is really stupid.' Said Maria.  
  
'Ya I know. I'm always telling that to James, but he is one of the most stubborn, toeraggish boys I have ever met. Sirius doesn't really have a problem, though that is probably due to the little crush he has developed over the years.' Said Lily with a smile. 'So are you friends with Liv?'  
  
'Oh, so Sirius has a Jones for Liv? Not surprising. Now that I look at them they do seem like they would complete each other.' She looked at Liv who was laughing with some Slytherin, to Sirius who was looking at her across the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Hey Sirius, stop trying to catch fly's.' Joked Maria. Sirius' mouth was open so much; he could swallow the stack of huge pancakes in front of him. He immediately began to shovel down mounds of food and didn't comment on being caught.  
  
'Ya, well, James seems to be a bit less open- minded.' Said Maria.  
  
'Ah, don't worry about ol' Jamsie. As long as you prove that you're not a prick, he'll come around.' Said Lily.  
  
'Hey Maria!' yelled Liv. 'Come back to the table before McGonagall comes back!'  
  
'What's she talking about?' asked Maria.  
  
'McGonagall is very strict about getting to the hall on time, and getting seated and all.' Said Lily.  
  
'Okay then, I'll se you later!'  
  
'Bye Hun!' yelled Lily.  
  
'Bye!' said Remus.  
  
'So, Remus. Nice catch. She seems great!' said Lily.  
  
'First of all, I didn't catch her, second... well there isn't a second.' said Remus trying to defend himself.  
  
'Whatever mate, if you're not into her, she definitely seems interested.' Said Lily.  
  
'Ha, who would ever go out with a... well... you know.' Said Remus gloomily.  
  
'Hun, first off, she doesn't know, and second, if she did, she would see you as a person not as anything else. I can tell. You know me, I'm very intuitive.'  
  
'Thanks Lil, your always there.'  
  
'What else am I good for?' asked Lily.  
  
'Only I know that.' Said a cute voice from behind.  
  
'James Potter, that is so not the type of thing you say to a lady.' Scolded Sirius. 'Really Jamsie, I am thoughrally disgusted with you.'  
  
'Sorry mom.' Said James. 'So what are we talking about?'  
  
'Remus' new love interest.' Said Lily, giving a look in Maria's direction.  
  
'Ah, we met her on the train. Maria right? Well she is quite a dish, but she's in Slytherin. Sorry mate.' Said James.  
  
'Potter please tell me what is wrong with being in Slytherin?' asked Lily.  
  
'Ya,' said Sirius. 'Their not all that bad.'  
  
'Okay Sirius, just because you're obsessed with one doesn't make them all that great.'  
  
'So she may be a bit of a... what do those Americans call it... badass, that's it. I would think that you of all people would respect that.' said Lily.  
  
'Okay, point taken.' Surrendered James. 'Maybe I'm stereotyping. I'll give her a chance, but I swear if she is how I think she could be, I'm not going to hold back the "I told you so's".'  
  
At the Slytherin Table  
  
'Maria, were you just over at the Gryffindor table?' scowled Narcissi Black.  
  
'Yes. I feel like I can associate with whomever I please, and not be bound because I'm in a certain house.' Said Maria, putting Narcissa in her place.  
  
'Fine, but trust me, thinking like that, wont get you anywhere in this school, mark my words.'  
  
'Consider them marked.' Said Maria. Just then Professor McGonagall came around with schedules.  
  
'Hey, we have potions double with Gryffindor. Maybe you'll see your lover boy there.' Joked Liv.  
  
'Who Remus?' Liv nodded. But Maria shook her head. 'No, now where would you get that idea? And what about Sirius Black, he seems to have his eye on you.'  
  
'Haha. First off, the first person you went over to this morning was Remus, and second, Black wouldn't date me if his life depended on it. I'm a Slytherin remember?'  
  
'A very cute Slytherin, who shouldn't be restricted by houses.' Shot back Maria. 'Lets see... what else do we have? Yes charms first, I love charms, then potions, and transfiguration, another fav. Hmmm... Care of Magical Creatures last. You guys have Quidditch right? Are there any positions open?'  
  
Right before Liv could answer, the Headmaster stood up and started an announcement.  
  
'This year, as a school treat, there will be a school vs. school tournament with the neighboring schools and one American school. Durmstrung, Beaubatans, and Salem schools of witchcraft and wizardry will all be competing. Try- outs for the team will be tomorrow after school on the Quidditch field.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'That should be interesting to watch.' Said Liv.  
  
'Just watch? I'm going to try out. Do you not play Quidditch?' asked Maria.  
  
'Well I do, and I'm told I'm a pretty good flyer, but I don't do things in front of crowds. What position do you play?' asked Liv.  
  
'I'm a beater.' Said Maria. The best in my entire school, against the boys and everything.'  
  
'Good luck, some of the beaters here are pretty tough.' Said Liv.  
  
'I'll give them a run for their money let me tell you.'  
  
In charms  
  
'Today, we will be learning the art of levitating ones self.' Said Professor Flitwick, a very small man of about 4'5". ' You cant fly, so much as hover. Now the charm is wingardium mobalis. It's the same as wingardium leviosa as in the swish and flick movements. Now try it out.'  
  
Maria collected herself. She closed her eyes, and opened them again. In her eyes was a spark that wasn't there before. While everyone was trying very unsuccessfully to levitate themselves, Maria did the swish and flick, and then mumbled the words and she levitate up to the ceiling, where she just sat around.  
  
'Oh, very good, very good!' squealed Professor Flitwick. '10 points to Slytherin.'  
  
Maria very easily glided back to the ground. When she hit the floor, the spark was gone and everything was normal.  
  
Potions  
  
'Hurry up, lets get a nice block in the back.' Said Liv. 'I hate this class. Its so dull.'  
  
'A block?' asked Maria. But when she got there she noticed all the tables were made into blocks o 4 tables, making 8 seats. 'I like potions. As a matter of fact I'm the biggest nerd. I love all the classes.'  
  
'Your not the only one.' Said a new voice from behind. They turned around to see Lily there. 'Hey. And like I said your not the only one. Young Remus loves all his classes, another way in which you two are meant for each other.'  
  
'Haha, you crack me up. Anyway, I bet you know each other but Liv, this is Lily, Lily this is Liv.' Said Maria. And watches as her two friends smiled at each other.  
  
'Oh, we know each other. Before our friends had to stay within house restrictions, Lily and I were the biggest girl pranksters ever. But then we both were separated by houses.' Said Liv.  
  
'I'm hoping this year will be different, and that we'll be able to get past the house thing, after all, we are older and more mature.' Said Lily, with a strait face. That is, until she couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh, soon joined by Liv.  
  
'Us, mature, that is a laugh isn't it!' laughed Liv.  
  
'I know!' laughed Lily.  
  
'Hello lady's, did I miss something, came Sirius, taking the table next to Lily's.  
  
'Nope' said Maria. 'Just the rambles of some people who need therapy.'  
  
'Well, good thing I didn't miss anything.' Joked Sirius.  
  
'Hello my dear friends.' Said James coming up behind Lily. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck.  
  
'James! Cut it out before the teacher gets here!' squealed Lily.  
  
'Oh you know you like it!' said James.  
  
'I didn't know you two were a couple.' Said Maria.  
  
'Have been for a while babe.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Oh. Hey Remus!' said Maria. He had just walked over to their table and she noticed that he didn't look so great. 'Remus, are you okay? You don't look so well.'  
  
His face was all pale and his sparkling eyes seemed a bit duller than usual.  
  
'I'm fine, just a bit under the weather.' Said Remus, trying to smile.  
  
'Settle down everyone.' Said Professor Simmons. She was a stout witch of about 5'2", and a fair face. She was a bit round, and graded harshly, yet fairly.  
  
Today, we shall be having a pop quiz to see how much you remember. Don't give me those groans. I want you to do 2 things a sleeping draught, and list the 5 uses of dragon scales. You have the whole period to do so and when you are finished, you can leave.' She said. 'But by the time the double part of your double period is over, you must report back here.'  
  
This was one of the reasons that she was the most favorite teacher. She was tough, and ran a tight ship, but if you did your work there was always a reward in the end.  
  
'Ready, and begin!'  
  
Beginning of the second half of the class  
  
'Well did everyone like that? Good.' She said not really waiting for their answer. 'Now tonight, as some of you may know, is the first night of the full moon.'  
  
When she said this Remus started choking on his water, Sirius woke up from his nap, and James stopped talking. Maria took all this in with interest.  
  
'Are you guys okay?' she asked.  
  
'Ya, we're fine why?' asked James with mock innocence. Maria could always tell when people were lying. But she just shrugged and decided to let it go.  
  
'Can we got back to the class please?' asked the teacher, slightly irritated. 'Anyway, in three days, we will start, in out own groups, making the Veritaserum potion. As it takes one full moon cycle, we will begin it promptly after the full moon cycle ends. The outcome of this potion will determine 1/4 of your grade so I would suggest no fooling.'  
  
She said this very pointedly in the Marauder's direction, and then her gaze went over to Lucius and Severus who just smirked.  
  
'Now for the rest of the period I want you to begin your homework. 2 sheets of parchment about the ingredients of the potion, their properties, and how the potion would best be used in today's society.' She gave the homework much to the distress of the class. 'Hey, you all know I run a tight ship, I don't want to hear all this grumbling, or I'll say no talking! Now get to work.'  
  
'Wow, this woman is tough.' Said Maria. 'I like her. She's my favorite teacher so far.'  
  
'That's the general consensus with most students.' Said Remus.  
  
For the rest of the class, they all worked on their homework, talking amongst themselves. Sirius and Liv seemed very close, and Maria could see the look that they were giving each other. At the end of class the teacher asked Remus to stay behind for a minute. When Maria was lagging behind, the rest of the group told her to catch up.  
  
'I'm going to wait here for Remus.' Said Maria.  
  
'Are you sure?' asked Liv. 'You don't know how long they may be in there for.'  
  
'I know, you catch up with Sirius, and keep up the great flirting by the way.' Joked Maria.  
  
'Ha ha. You crack me up.' Said Liv, he voice dripping with sarcasm. But all the same she smirked and ran over to Sirius.  
  
Maria made her way back to the dungeons once she came to the door she sat on the ground and waited for Remus. When he came outside, he looked very surprised to see her.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked.  
  
'Nice to see you too.' She said. 'I was just waiting for you to make sure things are all good.'  
  
'Ya they are why wouldn't they be?' he asked not looking her in the eye.  
  
'Oh you don't look well, and then the teacher asks to see you after class. I'm just looking out for a friend.'  
  
'Well no need to worry about me. I'm fine. She just wanted to make sure I'm okay and everything, she told me I should go to the hospital wing.'  
  
'Okay, besides, it would be a shame if you had to go all the way up to the Great Hall all alone hu?' she smiled at him. He noticed that she had a great smile. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed she asked him a question.  
  
'Oh, uh, ya. Well wouldn't out it past me.'  
  
'You know Remus you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.' She scolded.  
  
'Ya Lily keeps telling me the same thing.' He remarked. Just then they got to the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
'So I'll see you after lunch?' asked Remus.  
  
'Ya, I'll see you in Care for Magical Creatures right?' she responded with another question.  
  
'If its last on your schedule too.' He said. They walked in and split to their own sides.  
  
At Transfiguration  
  
All the students had been split into teams of two, and were trying to turn an armchair into a penguin and back again. Maria was with Severus, and they made a pretty good team. They worked together and didn't bicker nearly as much as Liv and Narcissa. And thanks to Maria's 'gift' with wand magic, they were done in no time at all.  
  
After they had gotten 10 points to Slytherin each, for turning the armchair into a penguin, and back, they began to watch everyone else struggle. It was most funny to watch Lucius boil with rage at the Ravenclaw boy he was working with. The boy seemed to think that they could only do things his way. Behind his back, Lucius had his wand raised to his head and was probably thinking of the best way to torture this kid to death. Under his breath Maria heard him say, make him listen to himself for eternity.  
  
'Wouldn't you hate to be in their group?' asked Severus. He was looking at Liv who was tying to construe a plan totally opposite of Narcissa's ideas. Now they were fighting because neither of them would listen to the other.  
  
'Well, if I were working in their group one of them wouldn't be there, so we probably wouldn't be making nearly as much of a scene.' Said Maria.  
  
'True, true.' He said. 'Listen I know it's none of my business but why in the hell were you sitting with Potter, Black, Lupin, and the Mudblood?'  
  
'Excuse me!' she yelled shocked. 'Never call anyone that, that is so ignorant and rude. How could you say such a thing?'  
  
'Easy, there, chill. Don't get all in a twist, I wont say it sorry.' He was shocked that she would shout at him like that. After she got over the shock she asked,  
  
'What have you against Lily, and them anyway?'  
  
'Other than he being a Mud- I mean Muggle- born, never you mind.' He said in a case- closed, sort of way. 'You'll see about Potter and them soon enough.'  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Maria.  
  
'Just wait. Their true colors will shine in time, you may even see Lupin's, if your smart enough' he smirked.  
  
'What are you talking about?' she was really curious now. He just gave her a look and looked forward.  
  
In the last chapter, I made a mistake; Narcissa's surname is actually Black, sorry!  
  
Hmmm, what could the sparkle in her eyes mean? Is there something we don't know bout Maria? Is Maria even her real name? Uh oh, I'm shutting up before I give anything away... 


	5. Chapter 4

Care of Magical Creatures

All the students were there, except one. Maria wasn't there; Liv could have sworn she was with her when they left transfiguration. She walked over to Severus and asked,

'Hey, have you seen Maria, I cant find her.'

'No, sorry the last time I saw her was when we were leaving. I do remember her kinda slinking in the back, but then again I do that all the time, so I didn't think anything of it.' He remarked.

'I do hope she is alright.' Said a worried Liv. Just then she caught sight of Lily and the Marauders, she decided to go ask Remus.

'Hey, Remus!' she called. 'Have you seen Maria? I cant find her.'

'No sorry. Where could she be?' he asked.

'I don't know, I do hope she's okay.' She repeated.

In the castle

"Oh shit not now." Thought Maria to herself.

She was leaning against the wall clutching her chest right above her heart. This had been going on for a while, these frequent, and excruciatingly painful heart pains. They were caused by it...

She didn't even want to think about it. (A/N: I'm feeling evil.) All she could think about was the pain. It hurt so much, it brought tears to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't show the weakness. Soon, the pain stopped. She looked at the clock, and noticed if she didn't hurry she would be late for her next class.

Maria bolted for the class and got there just as the teacher got in front of the class.

'Where the hell were you?' asked Liv. 'We were all so worried about you.'

'Bathroom, don't get in a twist' lied Maria. If it weren't for the fact she had been lying about this for a while now, she would have felt guilty. Just then, the teacher came to the front and told all of them to settle down,

'Take out your book, which I trust you all bought, Fantastic Beasts & Where to find them, by Newt Scamander. Now, turn to page 24. Look at the name Kneazle. For the first half of the year we will be studying, and raising our very own Kneazle. If yours forms a strong attachment to you, you will be able to keep it, otherwise it will go to the ministry, who train them as guides, and find criminals.' Said the Professor, whom Maria found out was Professor Kettlebottom. 'Now come up and form a line. Yes that's right. Mr. McNealy, refrain from touching. Alright when its your turn come over to the pen here, and kneel at the entrance. One of them will come to you, and that one will be yours.'

Many people went up. Considering their uncanny ability to detect wither suspicious or unsavory characters, it came to no surprise that it took a while for one to go over to Lucius or Severus. When it was Maria's turn, the one that had caught her gaze earlier came up to her at once.

All Kneazle's are small catlike creatures with flecked, speckled, or spotted fur, outsize ears, and a tail like a lion's. This Kneazle was all black except for flecks of red in its fur.

After everyone had their Kneazle, they were assigned to first read about them, and then get to know them. They could also name them. All the Kneazle's were girls, so there was no chance of them breeding, and then having more Kneazle's than they wanted.

After getting to know her Kneazle a bit better, she decided to name her Morgaine after her favorite character in her book, _Mists of Avalon_.

When she and Morgaine were playing, Remus and his Kneazle came over.

'Hey Remus, what did you name yours?' she asked.

'I didn't name it, Sirius did, and before I could change it, it had gotten used to its new name, Ethel.' He grimaced. 'A fabulous name to be sure.'

'Haha, well I guess it could be worse. It could be Bertha.' She said.

'Ya, that's what he named James's.'

'Poor James.'

'Ya no kidding. Well, I'm getting evil looks from Malfoy and his goons. I'll see you later.' Remus smiled and turned to leave when she said,

'You know you shouldn't have that outlook on each other. I can tell this is going to be a problem even if no one wants it to be.'

He just gave her a knowing smile and returned to the rest of the Gryffindor.

The next day, after much anticipation and many boring classes, the time for the Quidditch try- outs came.

She had decided to go for the position of beater. When she got there she noticed she was the only girl to be doing so. When she looked at her competition she was nervous for about a half second. Then she remembered when she beat al the boys in her old school and this gave her a rush of confidence.

When a roll for the names came through, there were more than a few snickers when her name was called.

'What's so funny?' she asked in a no- nonsense voice.

'Well, no offence, I'm sure you think you can, but girls just can't be beaters.' Said a big guy who she identified as Amos Diggory.

'Oh really Amos, is that so?' she said. 'Well, I guess you have no idea what this girl is capable of.' All of the other beaters laughed and were making fun of how Amos was just put in his place by a girl at least half the size of him.

After the instructor had calmed them all down, they were instructed to each take a bat and fly into the air, when the bludgers were let out, they would fly around and try hitting one another. The two who were hit the least, did the most beating, and flew the best would be the beaters for the Hogwarts team.

When in the air Amos passed her a look and she returned it with her all famous 'fuck off' stare. The bludgers were up and so were the contenders, one bludger came strait for Maria, who beat it with incredible force at the nearest person, who had to grip their broom hard to stay on. And so the tryouts went, with everyone hitting each other, a few of the not so fortunate fell off their brooms, and a few others had hardly been hit. It seemed that the two who were the best were Amos and Maria. The both of them seemed only to get hit by each other. Every time either of them got the ball, they immediately would look to see if they could hit the other.

Soon, however, the whistle was blown, and all the contenders flew to the ground.

'Nice flying everyone, the results will be posted tomorrow after lunch in the common rooms. Good luck.' Said the judge and he left. Maria and Amos had one last competitive stare, and then they parted ways.

The next day, Maria couldn't focus at all. She was so nervous about the results, that instead of turning the chair into a cougar, she turned it into a stuffed penguin. How she managed that, she really couldn't understand.

Soon, the time for lunch came around. Maria quickly stuffed all the food that would fit into one mouthful, and ran as fast as possible to the common room. As she got there, the results were just being posted. After a few seconds the entire common room consisted of hopeful Quidditch players. She ran over to the list and went down to the beaters' section. She jumped and screamed and hugged the person next to her in excitement. She had made the team! The first name, and then to her dismay, the other beater was none other than the sexist Amos Diggory. She looked down the list of the other players, and to her joy, yet not really surprise, James was the Seeker. Here's how the list went:

Seeker: James Potter (Gryffindor) 

Keeper: Richard Wood (Ravenclaw)

Chasers: Marci Anderson (Slytherin)

Andrew Patil (Hufflepuff)

Angelina Bell (Gryffindor)

Beaters: Maria Valatie (Slytherin)

Amos Diggory (Hufflepuff)

Maria couldn't be more thrilled for making the team, and everyone who passed her within the rest of the week could tell.

Over the next few months, everything passed as quickly as it would in Hogwarts. Nothing out of the ordinary (in Hogwarts terms anyway) happened. Practice for the team was excruciatingly hard, and the strain of homework seemed to be amplified. However in all this, it seemed to unite the houses more or less.

Maria and the rest of the team became quite good friends over these months.

Richard liked to be called Ritchie, and was by far one of the most attractive seventh years, and he was sadly (for many of the girls in Hogwarts) engaged to the also very attractive, and sought after Natalie Knightly. He was tall, built, smart, and drop dead gorgeous. He was the ideal guy and Natalie was just, and probably more so, flawless. They were the perfect mach.

Marci was a quiet, and somewhat gothic 5th year (youngest of the team) Slytherin who kept to herself mostly, but when she did speak, she made you think you couldn't help liking her. He wasn't fat, but was very built from years of Quidditch. She had short brown hair, and gray eyes that were full of wisdom, and creativity.

Andrew was a somewhat cocky, yet very humorous 6th year with a not- so- high IQ but he always made you feel better if you were down, or didn't think you could go on with practice.

Out of all of them, however, Maria got along with the 6th year, Angelina the best. She was possibly the most interesting person Maria had ever met. She knew 3 languages, English, Chinese, and Spanish. Her father was Chinese and worked in the English ministry with foreign affairs, and her mother was English and worked with her father as an interpreter. Both sides of her family believed in keeping their name's alive, so the boys in the family (she had 3 other siblings, all lower years in Hogwarts) inherited their fathers' names, and the girls would inherit the mothers name, and so it went through the generations.

After many arguments and threats, Maria and Amos got along. He still had his sexist outbursts, but every time he did, Maria would put him in his place. He eventually began to gain more respect for women and Maria and him started to become friends.

All in all, the team really began to act like a team, practicing cooperatively three times a week.

Soon it came time for Christmas break. Maria Liv, Severus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were staying at Hogwarts. Lucius' parents were making him go home. Maybe it was Maria's imagination, but every time that Lucius got a letter from his parents, he got more and more... for lack of a better word... evil. She tried not to think about that and thought of someone else.

In time, Remus and Maria began to grow fonder of each other, but she couldn't help but notice that he disappeared once and a while. They almost seemed to be monthly. He gave her different excuses every time. She got even more suspicious when his grandmother died 4 times. He claimed that his grandfather remarried very quickly, but Maria wasn't so sure.

So, being the nosy person she is, she looked into it. The next time that Remus disappeared she went to the library. After many, many hours of shuffling through old books she found it out. She was about to give up, when she looked out the window. Today was the first day of the full moon. She looked on her dates of him not being in school, all on the full moon. She got out her Defense of Dark Arts book and looked onto the page about werewolves.

Werewolves- 

_A werewolf while sinister as a wolf could be the nicest person while not under the wolves influence. One of the most misunderstood creatures, the werewolf comes out on the 3 days of the full moon. Before and after the full moon, the person exhibits a tired appearance and is very drowsy. The transformation itself is said to be exceedingly painful._

_If bitten or scratched by a werewolf, the person in turn will be turned into a werewolf. There is no known cure for the werewolf bite/ scratch. If bitten floo to this address..._

That was all Maria needed to read. How could she have not noticed all the signs? Should she tell Remus what she figured out? She wasn't sure. Maria gathered all her things and went back down to the dungeons.

'Where have you been?' asked Liv. She had just been pacing around the common room waiting for her to come back. 'I have been so worried, did you ever think to tell me that you were going to be out till 2 a.m.?'

'Sorry, don't have a conniption on me. I was researching for some extra credit in DADA.' Said Maria, collapsing on her bed.

'Fine, just tell me would ya? It's not really safe for a Slytherin to go prancing around at all hours of the night.' She said. 'In case you didn't k=notice, were not the most loveable team. Even if we are the best.' She smiled and got into bed, Saturday tomorrow, we have a Hogsmead visit tomorrow.'

'Hmm?' said Maria, but all she was met with were the snores coming from Liv's bed.

'Maria.... Maria... Maria GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!' yelled Liv.

Maria, woke up by her shouts rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. 'Wassamatter?'

'We're going to Hogsmead today, get ready.'

'Don't we have to wear out robes?' asked Maria.

'No, we can wear whatever we want. O and by the way, an owl came for you.' Said Liv, pointing to a black owl. 'Hey do you want me to wait for you or can I go for breakfast, I'm starved.'

'Starved for food, or for Sirius?' joked Maria. 'Ya, go on.'

'Okay, and shut up, would you?' she said blushing.

Maria smiled as she left. She then looked over at the owl; something about it was familiar, too familiar. The walked over to it and took the parcel from it. It gave her a glare and then took off out of the open window. She opened the letter attached and read it:

_Dear One,_

_How are you? Feeling well? I hope so, now to the point, how it that nice boy that you have been scene with? Is he well as well? Well now, do you have anything to say? It's getting to that time you see. You know the destiny, or that is, the curse that befalls on all the women of your group. Now if you would just reconsider my offer, it was quite generous. Now I think you should think about him and what your destiny is. Think about it._

_Sincerely yours_

Maria looked over the letter with astonishment. She knew who it was, how did he find her? This wasn't happening. She went opened the parcel and looked in, there was a bracelet in it. Maria knew what it was; it was the bracelet handed down to each of the women in turn of the Valatie family. To keep it alive, if you ever got to be married, than you would keep your maiden name. The bracelate was magical, it revoked any curses placed on it, and the wearer had the ability to teleport.

Maria had only seen it in pictures of her ancestors; the bracelet had been lost ever since that day. The day that changed her would forever, when she had received this curse and knew her fate.

She decided not to tell anyone about this, that way they would be a less of a chance that she was found. She pulled on s red short- sleeved shirt, and a black sweater, and pulled on some jeans. Then she headed down to breakfast.

There she went over to the Slytherin table and took a seat. She sat in between Severus and Liv. Severus looked upset, and Liv was looking at Sirius longingly, so between the two she chose to talk to Severus.

'Hey you don't look so good, what's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing.' He answered shortly.

'Hmm, how long have I known you?' she asked.

'Umm... like 4 months.' He said.

'Yes, and in this short, yet memorable time, how many times have I been wrong about someone's feelings?' she asked. He sighed, they had become really good friends, and he couldn't hide this from everyone for long, especially not her. She always knew when something was bothering anyone, it was kind of freaky.

'Never. Okay, listen, meet me in the empty transfiguration room after breakfast, we can talk about it then okay?'

'Okay, so for now, what do you think about different houses relationships?' she asked casting a sly glance at Liv.

'Well it depends, it doesn't matter it its with anyone as long as it isn't a Slytherin, or that's what the general consensus is. What I think is that a Hufflepuff girl can date a Ravenclaw guy, and anyone can date a Gryffindor except for Slytherin, the Slytherin's can only go out with other Slytherin's it's the way it is.' He said.

'Wow, I never thought of you to be one to think so much on this subject.' She said amazed by his speech. 'However I must disagree with you. I don't care what house you are on or anything, and I certainly don't give a crap about the general consensus if the student body, you can go out with anyone you want to.'

'I wish it was that simple.' Said Severus.

'It is. So why aren't you going home for Christmas?' asked Maria.

'Do you ever stay on the same topic for more than 10 minuets?'

'No. Answer the question.'

'Umm, I don't really want to I guess.' He shrugged. 'I don't really have the best home life you see.'

'Is that why you're so upset?' asked Maria. He just shrugged again.

'Why aren't you going home?'

Maria passed as if trying to determine the best response. 'My mom is away at work, and she wasn't able to get home.'

At the Gryffindor table

'Remus you okay?' asked Lily.

'I'm fine I guess, you know, it's around that time again.' He said.

'Ya, I remembered, and to make your transition a bit easier, I brought you this.' Lily brought her hand from behind her back to reveal Remus' favorite candy the ever famous king sized Honeyduck's best dark chocolate bar.

"Lily, why do you always try so hard to help me?' he asked.

'Remus how many times do I have to tell you, that not everyone is going to scorn you because your different, like Maria for instance, I'm sure that you could walk over and tell her now and she will help you as much as she can, because she likes you. And I know that you don't think anyone can but I'm telling you, she isn't like everyone else. So why don't you just go for it?' asked Lily.

Over the past few months she had been trying to play matchmaker between the two, Maria she know knew would say yes in an instant, but it was Remus that needed the nudging in that direction.

'Must you try and set us up? I promise you that she isn't interested.'

'Oh, pardon me, but I do beg to differ, she has been asked out by so many people, and she has turned down every single one, why might you ask? I think its because she is holding out for just the right person.' With that she returned to her pancakes and began stuffing her face like Sirius.

Remus just sat there thinking. He looked up and saw Maria and Snape laughing, then he felt something he had never felt before, the cold hard stab of jealousy. Then he looked over at the door where Madame Pomfry was waving him over.

"Hmm I wonder what Remus is doing." Thought Maria. Then she looked at her day planner, and it showed that today was the day before the full moon. "Poor Remus." She thought. "I with that there was something I could do. While thinking about this, she didn't even realize that Severus had left to meet her later, and that Liv and Sirius had suspiciously left the Great Hall at the same time. When she finally pulled herself out of her thoughts, she realized that she had to go and meet Severus.

She started to walk to the transfiguration room, right, as she was about to turn the corner, she was pulled into a room that she hadn't seen on her way down the hall.

'Severus?' she said. 'Where are we? I didn't see this room a second ago.'

'This is the Room of Requirement. It holds everything that you need. And you cant find it on any sort of magical map.' He said. 'I'm sorry I didn't let you in on this, but I couldn't risk us being overheard.'

'Sev, what's up with this? Your kind of starting to scare me.'

'I'm sorry but this is serious. I need you to promise me that no matter what you hear about me, and if you hate me after I tell you, that you will never tell anyone. Promise.'

'I promise, I don't know what type of person you think I am, but I will never tell anyone. And I bet you that no matter how bad this thing is that I will not hate you.'

'Ha, don't speak so soon.' He stood there as if trying to pieces together how to say this. 'My father, is a terrible person. He beats my mother and me; he threatens her that if she ever told anyone, that he would kill me and then kill her. He has torn everything I have ever liked away from me. He says that I don't need anything to make me happy because materialistic items can be my downfall. He is such a goddamn hypocrite, because he buys himself so much stuff. And to top it all off he's a death eater.'

Maria took all of this in at least a minute slow. After she comprehended all of this she said, 'Severus you didn't have to keep this from me, and why you would ever think that I would hate you, I don't understand- '

'I'm not done.' he cut her off. 'If you knew anything about how the families of Death Eaters work you would know what I'm trying to say. If you're a girl and you're in a Death Eater Family than there is a chance you'll only come out arranged to be married to a Death Eater. But, if you're a son, than there is no hope at all. My father... I mean... he's... what I'm trying to say is, he's forcing me to become a Death Eater.'

Maria stood there in shock. How could any father be so cruel and tyrannical as to do such a thing? 'Oh my god.' She whispered.

'I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me, I just need you never to tell anyone because it will have put you in great danger to do so.'

'No Sev, I don't hate you, I hate your father but not you. There must be something that you can do, some way to get out of it?'

'No, there's nothing, I just have to except my fate as a monster.'

'No Severus, even if you are forced into the Dark Lords service, you'd never be a monster unless you let yourself be. As long as you stay true in your heart, then there is nothing for you to be ashamed of.'

'Thanks Maria, your one of the greatest friends ever.' Said Severus.

'Anytime.' Said Maria. 'And Sev? If you need anything at all ever, don't hesitate to come to me, even after Hogwarts and even if you do have to become one.'

Severus just smiled and walked away. He knew the danger that he had just put her in would be fatal if anyone ever found out. He hated his father more than words could express. I guess you can never really your fate.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've been really busy with stuff. But please REVIEW!!!! GIVE ME SOME MOTIVATION!

Thanks forever and always to:

Keran- thanks love! I'm glad I have someone on my side with the looks thing!

SumeR's Girl- omg thank you soo much for the long review it makes me feel loved!

Gymgirl- thanks for the honesty! And don't worry I don't find you mean at all cause you r so sweat about it!

GemJewel- I hope you're happy with the outcome!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin- I know, Lucius is banging! I love your name, it ROCKS!

Meepie- thanx for the review!

Demonlover- I read the books at least 4 times every moth. All of the books. I know he is really battered. I know more about this story than you do trust me. I just happened to imagine them attractive, because they were the most popular in Hogwarts. Maria has problems and so keep reading. She isn't perfect.


	6. Chapter 5

**To The Writer:**

**I really screwed up, in chapter 4, so go back and read it. I left the entire thing about the Quidditch thing behind! I'm so sorry! I have memory problems I swear! Ha ha!**

**Also I think I'm going to rate this as a high PG- 13, cause I decided not to make it how it originally was going to be. But I might change my mind.**

**Anyway, on with it!**

On Christmas Eve, Lily, Liv, Maria, and another friend of Lily's were going to have a sleepover in the room of requirement. They would pack their things in a bad, shrink the bad so it would fit into their pockets, and then meet in the entrance to great hall after dinner.

After a day of snowball fights, sneaking off to Hogsmead, and hot cocoa, Maria had everything she needed for the next day. She had gotten a beautiful crystal necklace.

For Lily, she got a beautiful silver picture frame that looked Celtic, with a picture of her and James in a very passionate, and sweat make- out session.

For Severus, she got him the broomstick he wanted, thinking that he needed an especially big Christmas present.

For Sirius, she got him a card to zonko's that gave him 25 off everything he buys and a set of free dung bombs with every purchase.

For Angelina, she got a huge Chinese spell book that had many of China's best spells, and descriptions of how they were used. For Ritchie and Natalie, she got them 2 things. A full set of kitchen appliances (they had just gotten an apartment together), and a series of the greatest loves of the age, everything from Romeo and Juliet, to wizard couples like the rumored love affair between Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw.

For Wood she got a board that you could magically conjure plays with the players you specifically wanted, against the team you specifically needed. All you needed was a bit of hair from the people you wanted on the board. And as their skills grew so would the ones on the board. Also you could play play's and see the worst outcome of each play, and the board also pointed out the little details that needed work for the players.

For Amos she got a new beaters club, the best of the line. For Marci she got a moving globe of the universe, that when you tapped a certain part of the universe it would go to that galaxy, and so on. Lastly, for Andrew she got a gift certificate for 100 galleons worth of Honeyducks' candy.

For James she got him a lifetime membership to Which Broom, and a bottle of broomstick handle polish that never ran out.

For Lucius, she sent him a book of the most deadly Wizards to date that she had seen him eyeing and a book of curses called _The Cursed Wizard Zimbledon's Book Of Curses_, another book he had been eyeing.

She even bought Narcissa a box of the non- fat chocolate frogs that she loved.

And lastly, for Remus she bought him two things one that he would receive on Christmas morning and one she would give to him herself. She bought him a brand new set of wizard chess.

On this board, the white pieces were representing good, and the black evil. When you ordered the set, you could choose what the faces of the people look like, then the chess- makers made them look like how the ancient wizards dressed. She made him his favorite place, the bishop. She was of her favorite, the horse, Liv was the queen, and Sirius was the King, because of his huge ego. Lily was the tower, because she was the tower that held everyone together, and James was the Pawns, because that was the only thing left for him to be. When Maria had told him he was the pawns he wasn't so happy until he found out he was _all_ the pawns. The opposite pieces were like the evil side of the group.

The other present was a reach to give. She had decided that on Christmas night, she would tell him she knew his secret.

At Dinner

Since there were so few people in Hogwarts for vacation, everyone fit onto one table, including the teachers. For dinner the teachers sat on their side and the students sat on the other. The Ravenclaws sat on the far end then the Slytherins than the Gryffindors and then the Hufflepuffs, with only a few mixed in between. Maria sat in between Liv and Sev. Then Liv was flirting it away the entire dinner with Sirius. So for the entire dinner Maria talked with Severus about everything. Spells, books, people, they talked about anything and everything.

In the middle of the dinner, Maria met a girl from the Hufflepuff team that sat next to her. She was a very pretty girl but didn't seem to have much underneath the mop of bleach blonde. Maria was in the middle of feasting on her mashed potatoes when all of a sudden her and the Ravenclaw sitting next to her were pushed apart.

'So, your that _new_ girl aren't you.' she said. Maria didn't like the tone of voice she used when saying new.

'Umm... yes, why do you care?' she asked.

'You're the one that decided to warm up to Remmy aren't you?' she said totally disregarding Maria's question.

'Excuse me, no offense or anything, but it is none of your business and him and I are jut friends.' Maria wasn't taking a liking to this girl.

'Well, lets just hope it stays that way.' With that the girl sauntered off like she was the Queen of England.

'Who was that?' she asked the Ravenclaw next to her. He looked back and said,

'That, was Angelina Crumpguard. She thinks herself to be Hogwarts royalty because her father is third to the minister of magic. She has set her eyes on that chap in the Marauders Remus Lupin.' He said. 'And she is damn fine to boot.'

'Yes, well, sadly there isn't much underneath that, and I quote, "damn fineness".' He just shrugged and turned back to his friends. Maria sat there thinking to herself, "Where dose she get off thinking that she can just waltz up here and tell me to stay away from Remus, he's my friend. Maybe I'll talk to Remus about that."

After dinner Maria, and Liv met Lily at the Entrance to the Great Hall. Lily was accompanied by a short, and not fat but well-rounded girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'Ladies, this is Alice, we shall be kidnapping her for this crazy night.' Laughed Lily.

'Hey, don't even think for a second that I'm not as crazy as this child next to me.' Said Alice. 'This girl would have died of boredom if it wasn't for me. Anyway, no need to introduce me; I've wanted to meet you both for a while, I've heard so much about you.'

'We deny everything.' Said Liv.

'Oh, trust me, the things I have heard Sirius say are nothing for you to be denying' Alice winked at Liv who blushed unmercifully.

Then, Lily started to lead them to where they would be sleeping. When they got to a room that they didn't notice lily stood with her hand on the doorknob.

'Welcome,' she said. 'To the Room of Requirement.' When she opened the door, the pleasing sight of a roaring fireplace met them. There were 4 queen sized squishy beds with black sheets and blankets, and black royal pillows. In the middle of the room was a huge Christmas tree. There was also a window that seemed to overlook the entire grounds of Hogwarts. On the floor in front of the fireplace were cushions surrounding a slab of white marble that had hot cocoa, all sorts of sweats, and surprisingly a roast chicken, and very buttery looking mashed potatoes.

The girls were all astounded, except for Lily.

'This is amazing.' Said Liv.

'Ya. Hey, what's with the roast chicken and mashed potatoes?' asked Alice.

'I really want some more roast chicken, and mashed potatoes, sue me.' Said Lily.

And so the night began. For the next few hours, they talked about everything, ate so much that they thought they were going to puke, and played all sorts of games. After their 50 millionth cup of cocoa, they were all extremely hyper and wanted some way to burn off all their energy.

'Hey, we should invite over the guy's for a while. We can play truth or dare, or spin the bottle or something. Cause you have to admit, those games are no where as fun as if you have boys.' Said Lily.

'Especially spin the bottle.' Joked Liv. With that settled that sent an owl to James and the others. After a while the door opened and closed and they were met with the sight of 4 boys, but the 4th wasn't Peter.

'Hey, where's Peter?' asked Maria.

'He didn't want to come.' Said Sirius. 'Or rather we couldn't wake him up. James and I were about to get the blow horn, and a bucket of cold water, but our voice of reason here told us that might not be a good idea.' Remus just shrugged and smiled. After brief introduction, the 4th boy was introduced as Frank Longbottom. He was a tall round- faced boy but was such wonderful company that he seemed very attractive.

First they did more hanging around and eating, then Sirius thought it would be funny to stick some of Milford's Magic Malt Balls up his nose, and it took about 45 minutes to get them out. After that they decided that it might be safer for them to play a game. So naturally that just _had_ to play truth or dare.

'Okay, Lily, truth or dare?' asked Alice.

'Umm... dare.' Said Lily.

'Okay, hmm, open the window and scream as loud as you can, GOLDFISH CRACKERS LIVE!'

'You are one strange person.' Said Lily. But in any case she did, and they laughed hysterically until the caretaker ran outside to see whom he could give a detention to.

'Alrighty then, my turn!' squealed Lily. 'Sirius... truth or dare.'

'Dare! Wait, no I know that look your going to try and get me back for the time that I locked you and the fat kid in a closet and I put a love charm on him!' yelled Sirius accusingly.

'Hey, would you blame me?' asked Lily. 'Fine, since you must take the fun and enjoyment out of everything, if given the chance, who would you shag in an instant, o ya and don't forget the truth charm.' After making sure the charm worked Lily asked the question again.

'Liv.' Came his answer. There were a lot of catcalls and blushing on Liv's part. After the charm was lifted, Sirius couldn't hold Liv's gaze and covered by saying, 'What can I say, my dear, your hot!' everyone laughed at this including Liv.

'Okay, next victim, ahh, Maria.' Now to all of the people there it was common knowledge that if you didn't want to do anything drastic, than don't take a dare from Sirius, Maria, however, wasn't one of those people.

'Truth or-' he was cut off by Maria saying, 'Dare.'

Everyone looked at each other thinking that she was out of her mind. Sirius on the other hand was absolutely gleeful; he wasn't given the option of a dare often.

'But, it's on one condition.' Said Maria, she knew how much he wanted to do a dare; he wouldn't have a problem with her conditions. 'No nudity.' Sirius pretended to look pt out, but just laughed. He looked around the room thinking and thinking when his gaze landed on Remus. Remus new that look and shook his head, but before he could verbally protest, Sirius had already made his dare.

'Maria, you have to French Remus for exactly 3 minutes.' Maria could feel the blush rush to her cheeks. She started to protest, but Sirius wouldn't have it and he started calling her a coward. If there was one thing Maria couldn't stand it was being called a coward. After being called a coward for about the 50th time, she grabbed Remus (who was right next to her) and started to kiss him. It wasn't as bad or as awkward as she had thought it would be. And it was likewise for him. It was as if it were something natural and like it was something that they had been yearning for, for a long time.

The three minute's passed quicker than they both expected, but when Sirius said time, they either didn't hear him or wasn't paying attention, Sirius was about to yell in their ears with his voice magically amplified, but Lily shook her head and they just stared at them until Remus and Maria realized it had to be over 3 minutes and pulled away.

'What?' asked Maria when she saw them all staring.

'Nothing, nothing at all.' Smiled James with a bit of mischief.

The rest of the night went by without much more interesting stunts, unless you call James jumping off the bed and on top of Sirius to stop him from telling some of James' secrets. At about 2:30 the guy's left and the girls started yet again, talking about the night's events.

'So Maria, getting physical, are we?' said Liv nudging Maria in the shoulder.

'It was just a dare.' Maria lied.

'I think it was a bit more than a dare.' Said Alice. 'I swear I saw fireworks going off outside,'

'All we're saying is it was a bit more of a kiss than just a dare.' Said Lily. Maria didn't say anything and just blushed. The rest of the night was all laughs, teasing, and good eating. At about 4 am they were all finally asleep.

The next morning Maria woke up first to see the tree was loaded with presents. She stood up and screamed 'OY! GET UP! PRESENTS!' the rest of the girls just grumbled and stood up. Maria gave all of them a wake up potion she had thought might come in handy, and in a matter of seconds they were wide awake and ready to open presents,

Lily was the first to jump into the pile of presents and find the one from James. She was surprised when it was just a letter telling her to go to the Astronomy tower after dinner. Maria first opened the present from Sirius, which was a list of all of the hexes he made up since his first year of Hogwarts.

Severus gave her a set of candles and a book of the old ways magic was practiced with incantations. She didn't know how he had found it but she knew that this would take up a lot of her time.

From Lucius, she got a book of complex (and mostly dangerous) potions. Liv got her a mirror that when you spoke how you wanted to look it would magically do it for you.

Hermione got her a 'Quidditch don'ts for beaters' book with a note, "I've read this book before, and if I see you use any of these play's I swear. Love- Hermione."

From Lily and James, she got an entire set of real Quidditch balls. She was so amazed and excited that she tackled Lily scream in words of thanks into her ear.

Angelina, she got a Chinese dragon, that when you dipped the bottom in ink, and pressed on paper, her name came out. From Ritchie and Natalie, she got a globe of a never-ending Quidditch match that appeared to have all of the Hogwarts players on one team. From Marci, she got a book called, _Liars, the deceptions they give, and how to notice them_. She even got a bunch of Zonko's stuff from Andrew.

From Amos, she got a book of all the powerful witches, good and evil. Also, he gave her different colored magical candles that never went out unless tapped by a wand twice.

Lastly from Remus she got a beautiful crystal rose, that permanently had the smell of a real rose. She was astounded and looked at the card. 'Maria, I was looking for the perfect present for you, and this was what caught my eye. Remus.'

When Maria was magically disappearing all the trash, a school owl flew into the room and dropped a parcel onto her lap. The rest of the girls, having noticed this, urged her to open it. She carefully unwrapped the gold tissue paper to reveal a square velvet box. She opened it to reveal the most beautiful necklace ever. The chain was made of the best silver, and hanging from the chain were little rubies connecting to a flawless black pearl. The girls all gasped and asked excitedly whom it was from. Maria reached for the note that came with it.

'_Maria, looking through all the shops, I found something that may possibly be a quarter of your beauty. _

_Forever Yours, Your Secret Admirer.'_

'OOOO Maria, you have a secret admirer!' squealed Alice. 'Who do you think it is?'

'I don't know.' Said Maria honestly. "Who could it be?" she thought, she knew who she wanted it to be. Remus. Wait, where did that come from? She shook the thought out of her head.

'Well whoever it is, they must have spent a fortune on it.' Gasped Liv.

'Wow.' That was all Lily could say. They stared at it, and then Maria decided to try it on.

She put it on and let her hair fall around her shoulders.

'Maria, you look like a Queen or something. Very regal.' Said Lily. After taking it off they made their way down to breakfast, not bothering to change out of pajamas.

As they entered the Great Hall, both Severus, and the Marauders waving them over. Luckily they were sitting across each other so that wasn't hard to work out. Maria sat next to Severus and across from Remus. She gave Remus a smile and then turned away, blushing. Then she turned to Severus.

'Oh my god, Sev, how did you get that book?' she asked. She hadn't forgot the book that he had given her. It was one of her favorite presents.

He just smiled and said, 'I asked my mother to send it to me, it was something I remember seeing in out library, and no one ever reads it, so I decided it would make you happy. Oh and by the way, I really cant except your present. Its way to much.'

'Sev, your one of my best friends, don't even think about not excepting it. You need something to keep you mind off of, the issues of the present.' He just smiled. Maria pulled him into a friendly one-armed hug and then turned to her pancakes. After eating she looked up at Remus who was still eating.

'Hey, Remus? I really love my present. The rose is so beautiful.' She said.

'Are you kidding? It's nothing compared to yours. Oh and Sirius was very happy when he saw who his queen is.' She laughed and they all turned to Sirius and Liv who were flirting up a storm.

'Think nothing of it. Hey can you meet me out the front doors a half an hour after breakfast? I have something to tell you, and something to give you.' She said. Her heart beat hard, she was so nervous, what if he hated her for finding out?

'Sure, but really don't bother giving me anything else, I really don't deserve it.'

'Remus, I didn't pay anything for it, so there is nothing for you to worry about, and even if I did, you are totally worth it.' She smiled. Then after saying goodbye to everyone at the table went up to the dorms to change. Upon getting there, she made a mad dash over to her closet and started going through everything she owned. She wanted to look really great. Why, she didn't really know. Deep down she really liked Remus, but on the surface, she didn't want to admit it.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of searching and trying on, she picked long loose black pants, and a deep red tank top, and she pulled her black trench coat over it. After she did her hair in two braids, pulled on warm leather gloves, and grabbed Remus' present, she made her way out of the common room and out the front door where Remus was sitting on the steps.

'Sorry, am I late?' she asked.

'No, I'm just always early.' He laughed. 'So, what did you want to tell me?'

'Umm... okay. This is hard. Remus, we've been friends all year right?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, and I couldn't help but notice that you disappear every month.' He was about to speak when she hushed him.

'No, no talking, hear me out. Remus, I noticed and I was worried and so I did a bit of snooping and research, and I found out. I know about you.' There was just silence. Remus stood there looking at his feet.

'And I want you to know, if you ever need anything or help, or you just want to talk that I'm here. Lastly, that no matter what, your secret's safe with me.' She smiled at his astonished look. Looking into his eyes, you could tell he was about to cry, but was holding tears back.

'You mean you don't hate me, or never want to see me again?' she nodded.

'Remus, I never would do that.' He pulled her into a hug, which she returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other. When they parted, Maria said, "And, I have your other present.'

'No really you don't have to.'

'Remus, stop arguing with me, you of all people know my stubbornness.' She smiled and handed him a book. 'It doesn't have a name. There was only 10 copy's made, and my family owns them both. It's supposedly a true story. It's about a werewolf that falls in love with a girl, and the hardships they face. Its really quite good, its one of my favorite books.'

He took it from her and was shocked. He had never heard of this book, and then again it didn't have a name, so that was conceivable. 'Thank you, Maria. Really, thank you so much.' Said Remus. She smiled. They walked back into the school, both very cold, yet very happy.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter finished! YAY! So incredibly happy about that.**

**Thanks forever and always to:**

**Keran- thanks love! I'm glad I have someone on my side with the looks thing!**

**SumeR's Girl- omg thank you soo much for the long review it makes me feel loved!**

**Gymgirl- thanks for the honesty! And don't worry I don't find you mean at all cause you r so sweat about it!**

**GemJewel- I hope you're happy with the outcome!**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin- I know, Lucius is banging! I love your name, it ROCKS! **

**Meepie- thanx for the review!**

**Demonlover- I read the books at least 4 times every moth. All of the books. I know he is really battered. I know more about this story than you do trust me. I just happened to imagine them attractive, because they were the most popular in Hogwarts. Maria has problems and so keep reading. She isn't perfect.**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Since they couldn't go back to the common room, as they were in different houses, the pair walked around the school talking about everything and nothing. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.**

**To anyone who saw them together, they looked like a cute, and happy couple, which was exactly what the onlooker thought of them.**

'**How dare they think that they can just get together without any problems at all. No, I shall separate them from each other... forever.'**

**As the watcher sunk into the shadows, the pair went back outside to wander the grounds. They walked all around the lake until they found a little, easy to miss, bridge that led to a little pavilion in the middle of the lake. On the pavilion was a little gazebo where there was a circle of stone benches surrounded by what now, are dead plants, but in the spring would become some sort of flower.**

**There they stayed for the rest of the day talking about everything, about the Quidditch tournament coming up, about how Lily and James will deffinately be engaged by the end of the year, and the soon to be romance between Sirius and Liv.**

'**So Remus, who is Angelina Crumpguard? She doesn't seem to be the nicest of bitches but I could be wrong.' Laughed Maria.**

'**Oh god, your seriously preaching to the choir here. We used to go out, but I really couldn't take her crap. She's beautiful and everything, but she isn't smart, and she cant even hold a serious conversation for more than about 5 seconds.' Said Remus. He didn't look as though she was his favorite person to talk about.**

'**What is with her telling me to back off?' asked Maria. 'No seriously, listen to what she said to me.' Maria put on a fake high pitched imitation, 'You're the one that decided to warm up to Remmy aren't you?'**

**Remus just laughed at her imitation. 'Yeah, well she like, thinks that I belong to her or something, it's really not right.'**

'**Yeah, I was just wondering, because it's not everyday that someone comes over to me and tells me to stay away from my friends, ya know?'**

'**Yeah, I get it. Hey, we should be heading back before someone starts to miss us.' They headed back in almost complete and comfortable silence. They had missed lunch, and were entering just in time for dinner. When they came in the Great Hall, Angelina Crumpguard came over to Remus and put her arm around his.**

'**Remmy, why do you hang around with American trash like her when you could be hanging out with _me_?' she used a out that probably got her everything she wanted with almost anyone, Remus, thankfully, wasn't anyone.**

'**Look Angelina, its really over. We just don't work together. You need someone who'll give you the attention you want, and I need someone who can carry on a decent conversation, so please, let it go.' Said Remus. He hated to be mean, but he would not let this slut talk about Maria like this. She just stuck her nose higher in the air and walked back over to her table. Maria smiled thanking Remus.**

**Remus went over to the Marauders and the rest of the Gryffindors, while Maria went to the other end where Severus and Liv were. After being asked where she was, Maria lied that she had been in the library looking for something to read.**

**After a wonderful dinner and deserts that were sure to make a stick person a whale, Dumbledore stood up for announcements.**

'**This year, as a school treat, we shall be holding a dance in honor of a new year. Why, you might ask? Lately, there has been an uprising of the most evil wizard to date, he is killing wizards and muggles alike. To lift the spirits and the morality, we will have this ball on the first Friday, after classes start. There will be a Hogsmead visit on the weekend before.' With that he dismissed everyone to their dorms. Maria and Liv were excitedly discussing the ball, while Severus would walk a little behind, adding in his own sarcastic remarks.**

'**Sev, I really don't understand why you have to be such a stick in the mud.' Remarked Liv.**

'**Well, these ball's and dances are so frivolous. Their one of the dumbest idea's that Dumbledore has had yet.' Said Severus.**

'**Well I think it's a very good idea.' Said Maria. 'It's a good way for everyone to kind of take their minds off the bad things going on. Also it's gonna be a great way for the Quidditch team to relax. I can only imagine what Wood is going to make us do for training.'**

'**Ya, well I still think it's a bad idea.' Said Severus.**

**Maria and Liv just sighed and continued on their way to the dorms.**

'**Hey, I forgot my book in the Great Hall, I'll see you guys later, okay?' said Severus.**

'**Sure thing.' Said Liv.**

**Severus turned and ran back to the Great Hall and as he was turning the corner, he collided with someone else who was running in the opposite direction.**

'**Hey, watch where you're going.' Said Severus from the ground.**

'**Sorry, I didn't see you.' Said a girl's voice. Severus looked up to see Lily Evans sitting up from where she had fell, rubbing her head. 'Oh, hey Severus. Are you okay?' Severus was slightly taken aback. Lily Evans, the queen of the Gryffindors, and the person who had stolen the heart of Slytherins archenemy, was kindly talking to him.**

'**Um, yeah, I'm fine, thanks Evans.' He got up and started to walk to the Great Hall when he heard Lily coming up and talking to him.**

'**Why do you always call me Evans?' asked Lily.**

'**I dunno. Maybe cause you're a Gryffindor.'**

'**What dose that have to do with anything? I mean Maria is friends with me and she's a Slytherin.' She wasn't arguing. She was just being as nice as she ever was.**

'**Why do you care what I call you? Haven't I called you so many horrible things? Haven't I been the meanest person to you?'**

'**Well, you have been mean to me and called me many things, but Lucius has been meaner. Also, I think that everyone has their own reasons for acting how they do, and that I should just try and believe in the best of people.'**

'**Yeah well, you the only one.'**

'**O what a fabulous attitude about people.' Said Lily sarcastically. 'You know Severus, you should be a bit more optimistic. Optimism is the key to getting what you want.' Lily smiled, and Severus couldn't help but crack a smile. **

'**So what do you want an apology?'**

'**Look, I'm not trying to get an apology out of you for what you've said to me, I'm just trying to get you to call me Lily.'**

**Severus sighed. 'Well Lily, I think I may be able to somehow get that into my head.' Lily smiled and said goodbye and ran off in the other direction.**

**Severus shook his head thinking to himself "I have never met anyone like her before." He got his book and returned to the dorm.**

**In The Gryffindor Common Room**

**Sirius looked up from doing nothing as Lily walked into the common room.**

'**Hey, where were you? I know you like to have like 6th helpings of everything, but for the amount of time you were gone, that's just unhealthy.' Joked Sirius.**

'**No I wasn't eating that whole time. I was liking new friends.'**

**Sirius gave her a look 'Who?'**

'**Severus.' Replied Lily without any sort of excitement. She didn't see how this was a big deal.**

'**And how do you think James is going to take this? It's hard enough for him to accept both Liv and Maria, and they're hot. How do you think he's gonna take you and Snape?'**

'**I could really care less. Severus is my friend now, and there's nothing James can do about that.'**

'**Okay, okay, I'm not even gonna try and argue with you. If he's your friend then there's nothing I can do about that.'**

'**Exactly and James is just gonna have to adopt the same philosophy.'**

**Next Day**

**It was a sight to behold at breakfast. Slytherin and Gryffindors were mixed together for the first time since forever. James wasn't too happy, and Severus felt slightly out of place, but other than that they all were getting along fabulously.**

**As the last day before the other students were getting back, there was a trip planned for Hogsmead. People could get outfits for the ball, or just shop.**

**They all bundled up and set out for Hogsmead after breakfast. The girls went in one direction and the guys went in another. Severus was going to go, but then he remembered he had to do an essay for the potions teacher. He was going to try and become a teacher's assistant for the summer. While he was hoping to become the DADA teacher, he wanted to start somewhere else so he had a better background on everything.**

**The girls first stopped at Honeyducks for some sweats, then headed for the dress robes store. They were there for roughly the entire day going through what was to make the best dress. Which color, then that type of fabric, that style of dress, and everything in between. Finally they all picked out their dresses.**

**Lily picked out a lovely hunter green silk dress. It was one sleeved and wrapped around her tight until her waits where it gracefully flowed to a little above the ground. Liv picked out a midnight blue dress with silver sparkles. It was tight and sleek all the way to the floor, and there was a very large slit going up to a few inches above her knee.**

**Alice, who had came along, hot a canary yellow dress that fit around her somewhat hubby form very nicely, with short gauzy sleeves, and silky material around her chest, then layers of stretchy gauzy material flowing to a bit past her knees. Maria took the longest time to decide what to wear. Eventually she chose a silk red dress that tied in the back, and low in the front. Then was tight until her waist then hung loosely.**

**They got out of the shop and had enough time to stop at the Three Broomsticks where Sirius and James were entertaining Madam Rosmerta. They stopped and had a butterbeer with them then headed to the castle. **

****

**After dinner all the girls went to the Slytherin dorm while the guys (except Severus) went to the Gryffindor dorms. They chilled for a while in the common room where even Severus stayed and socialized. Soon the girls went to the girls' dorm and conjured sleeping bags for them all to sleep in. Then they all began their twittering girly stuff.**

'**So Liv, I hear Sirius might ask you to the dance. What do you think about that?' asked Alice with a wink.**

'**I think I might beat him to the punch. How funny would it me if I asked him?' she laughed. 'I'm serious though, do you think I should take the initiative?'**

'**Go for it, seriously Sirius has this problem with getting nervous around girls he actually likes, he might be to afraid of rejection to even ask you.' Said Lily.**

'**That's is, Maria give me your broom I'll be right back.' Said Liv.**

'**Um okay, but be back soon.' Said Maria as Liv jumped out of the window. 'Wow that is one girl who knows what she wants. She's going and she doesn't even like to fly.'**

'**Yeah no kidding.' Said Lily.**

'**So I assume your going with James, and Alice your going with Frank?' said Maria. Alice blushed and gave a small nod and Lily just nodded confidently.**

'**Hmm, that just leaves you and a certain brain behind the best pranks in Hogwarts.' Said Lily suggestively.**

'**Ha ha. I don't think he likes me like that. And I'm not asking him.'**

'**Well, then I'll see what I can do.' Said Lily and before Maria could argue Liv came speeding back in with a very big grin on her face.**

'**And I take it from your face, that you have a date for the dance?' said Maria.**

'**Maybe.' Said Liv. She couldn't get the grin off her face all night even when she was sleeping.**

**They giggled all night until they all fell asleep.**

** Next Day**

**That day, they had Quidditch practice. Wood decided that they had to work double to make up for the vacation. He thanked Maria profoundly for the board, and then got a bit of everyone's hair.**

**He worked them doubly hard and tried almost every play known to wizard kind. When they were done, the players all flew their brooms in because they were so exhausted.**

**Maria collapsed onto a couch in the common room and was almost asleep when she heard her name being yelled across the room. She looked up to see Lucius running to her and giving her a huge hug. Apparently the book had been better then even he had imagined. She smiled glad that she had made everyone happy for Christmas. **

**The next day classes started again, and surprisingly, Maria found she had missed them. Transfiguration she could have done without, but all her other classes, she was happy with. The Virtassium potion was one of the hardest and most temperamental potions she had ever tried to create, but charms and DADA were all easy enough.**

**The week went by without many interesting happenings. Everyone was excited about the upcoming dance, and you couldn't seem to get away from all the giggling girls. By Wednesday many people had dates, and those who didn't were hoping to get one soon. So far about 6 guys had asked her to go with them, but she politely said no to them all. She would never admit it but she _did_ want him to ask her. She hoped he would, but at the same time she hoped he didn't. She liked their friendship, and didn't want any of that to change.**

**At the same time Remus was getting a lot of crap from the James and Sirius. They were trying very hard for him to admit that he liked Maria and ask her to the dance. However Remus, as stubborn as ever, refused to admit to anything.**

'**Come on mate, just admit you like her and we can move on with our lives.' Said Sirius one day after potions. He had insisted that Remus had been staring at Maria the whole class.**

'**Of coarse I was staring at her. She's my partner for the project you moron.'**

**Sirius had nothing to say to this, and he just looked at him with mock anger. 'Fine, be in your little world of denial, but I know better!' he exclaimed. Remus just sighed and looked ahead. He saw Maria laughing with Liv and Lily and thought to himself, "Wow, she's beautiful.'**

'**HA!!' yelled Sirius, 'You were staring! And its not potions you have no excuse!' by this time people began to stare.**

'**I swear Sirius, one of these days your outside will match the insanity that's within.' Joked Remus. For the rest of the day he sat about thinking about what Sirius had said about him liking Maria. "He can't possibly be right. Since when had Sirius ever known something before me?"**

**He was still daydreaming and walking to his dorm when he was cornered by none other than Angelina.**

'**Reemy!' she wined 'Why haven't you asked me to the dance yet?' she pouted.**

'**Um... I never had any intention to Angelina. I'm sorry.' He tried to get past her but then Angelina took off the angelic face and said softly.**

'**Oh, I see. That damn yank has you all hypnotized dose she? Well mark my words Remus and mark them well, you and her, it'll never work. I'll see to that.' She said this and for a second Remus was too taken aback to speak, but he collected himself quickly.**

'**Look Angelina, its over and if you ever threaten Maria or speak of her negatively, then you will see how mean I can get.' With that he decided to stop being such a gentlemen and roughly pushed past her.**

**Dinner**

**Remus was quietly thinking about what Angelina had said. While thinking, be begun to worry. While she herself wasn't that much of a threat, she could do some damage. He remembered once that a guy had cheated on her, and she got him into the hospital wing for a week. He still didn't know how she had managed it, but he didn't want that to happen to Maria. Any thought of him asking her to the dance was out of the question, but it wouldn't stop him from asking her to dance.**

****

**A/N:**

**Finally! Done! I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I've been so monstrously busy!!! I hope to make the updates on ALL my stories more frequent.**

**So did you like it?? REVIEW!!**

**So about the dress of Maria's try and picture the red dress in Moulin Rouge.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter.**

**I'm updating as fast as I can, but its not that easy! Thanks to all my reviewers for their support!**

They day of the dance came and no one was even trying to study. Most of the teachers just let them have the period to do their homework. All the girls were twittering about what they were going to wear, and all the guys were sleeping. Maria and Remus however were playing a game of travel sized wizards chess. The game was in a dead heat and it took each person about 5 minutes to figure his or her next move.

'**Oh come on Remus, it doesn't even take me _10_ minutes to get a next move!' exclaimed Maria. Remus had been sitting there thinking for what seemed and eternity. All of a sudden he saw and opening and exclaimed, 'CHECK!' so loud that James woke up and Sirius fell out of his chair in surprise.**

'**Yes well, that's what you think.' Said Maria. She moved her castle one space to the left and said very calmly, 'If you hadn't moved your queen and had instead moved your bishop you would have won, but alas for you, I have beaten your sorry arse.' She had a very smug smile on he face and Remus just collapsed his head onto his hands in exasperation.**

'**Fine, fine. But one of these days, I swear I will have my vengeance.' He laughed. They looked at everyone in their class.**

'**Look at them Remus, just look.' Said Maria referring to a group twittering idiots in the corner. 'Have you ever seen a group of more vapid and mindless idiots?'**

'**No I don't think so, unless you include Peter in potions.' Laughed Remus.**

'**So are you going with anyone to the ball?' asked Maria.**

'**Umm… no… I mean I was going to ask someone… but…err… no.' stuttered Remus awkwardly. 'Err… are you?'**

'**Oh, me? Um… no.' said Maria equally as awkward.**

**Then the last bell of the teacher stood up and announced the end of the class. It was the last class before the ball, and this just made all the girls squeal and cheer.**

'**Hey Remus, I'll see you at the ball okay?' said Maria.**

'**Yeah right.' He said.**

'**Save me a dance?' she asked nervously.**

'**Are you kidding?' he said. 'Of coarse.'**

**She smiled and hurried over to some of her Slytherin friends, leaving Remus to look longingly at her. "Wow, she really is something else isn't she?" he thought.**

'**Now now Remus, you wouldn't want anyone to catch you staring would you?' said Sirius from behind him.**

**With Maria**

'**Hey Lucius, can I chill with u guys in the boys dorm?' asked Maria. 'I can tell that the girls dorm is going to be a violent battleground of mascara and perfume.'**

**Lucius laughed, 'Yeah sure. But are you sure their going to be starting so soon?' as he said that they walked into the common room, and the noise and commotion could be heard coming from the girls dorm. Maria walked up to the dorm with Lucius talking about his new book. There were so many new curses that he was amazed with.**

'**I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't use these curses on unsuspecting passerby's.' said Maria.**

'**Who me?' asked Lucius with fake innocence.**

**She just gave him a look and opened the door to the dorm where they found Severus among a pile of papers.**

'**Where were you in potions? We missed you.' Said Maria.**

'**Hey this is the guys dorm what are you doing here? Oh never mind, anyway I was just going over some things for the assistant teaching thing and so I got the period off.' Explained Severus.**

'**Well you're coming to the ball thing right?' asked Maria.**

'**I don't think so.' Said Severus.**

'**Why the hell not?' asked Maria.**

'**Well balls were never my thing, and I have to much work to do, and I don't really want to go.'**

'**Aw come on go. I bought a new dress and everything, so you have to go too.' Said Maria. Severus, being the smart person he is just decided not to argue.**

'**I'll try I suppose.' **

**Maria smiled 'Good.'**

**For the next few hours they all sat around and spoke about nothing in particular had a hex war, and many other things. About an hour before the dance Maria decided it was time she got ready. When she went back to the dorm it was a mad house. There were clothes lying around and makeup strewn about the place.**

'**Maria! Where the hell have you been?' exclaimed Liv. 'I have been looking for you everywhere, I thought you had ran away or something!'**

'**No but I was hiding in the boys' dorm.' Said Maria with a smile. She ran into the shower and quickly rinsed her hair then she put on some muggle body scrub stuff that made her skin all soft and glow like a goddess. She got out and dried herself. She slipped on her dress and went to the girl's dorm.**

'**What should I do with my hair?' asked Maria to no one in particular. To her surprise Narcissa came over and magically tried a lot of different styles before deciding that elegant waves were best. Maria then put on the Valatie bracelet. It was the type that went on your forearm. It was silver and looked like a snake coiling up your arm with red eyes. She then put on a simple silver necklace that had little red rubies woven into it.**

**She pulled on her dress and could tell she looked fabulous. For makeup she put on black eyeliner, a shimmery red eyeshadow, and a bit of clear lip-gloss. **

'**You know what I can't stand?' asked Liv, 'is how you don't have to try at all, and you still look absolutely stunning.'**

'**Oh be quiet. You could go in a sack and still look great.' Said Maria. 'Almost ready?' **

'**Almost just give me a sec' said Liv. She was so nervous that she had taken off and redone me makeup at least 10 times. Her dress had no sleeves so she had put on some shimmer on her shoulders and chest. The sparkles on her midnight blue dress, mixed in with the shimmer made Maria think of what the ancient Greek Muggles called goddesses, specifically a night goddess. She knew that Liv's looks alone would flatten Sirius the moment he saw her.**

'**Okay, you done.' Said Maria when she thought Liv was about to remove her makeup once again. 'Where are you meeting Sirius?'**

'**At the entrance to the Great Hall. I'm so nervous. I don't even know why!' exclaimed Liv.**

'**Are we going to meet Lily and Alice before the dance?' asked Maria.**

'**No we're meeting them there. Cause you know, Lily is going with James, and their in the same house, and Alice if going with frank and he's swinging by her house to meet her.'**

'**Okay then I guess there's no more avoiding it, lets go.'**

**As they set out, they were met by Lucius coming down the stairs of the boys' dorm. He was wearing very expensive robes of black silk that had silver lace lining the edges.**

'**Wow Lucius, going all out I see.' Said Maria.**

'**Ha, hardly, this is definitely not my best robes.'**

'**Then in that case I don't want to see how grand you best are.' Said Liv. 'Waiting for Narcissa?'**

'**Yes, how long do you think she'll be?' he asked trying to look into the girls' dorms.**

'**Well, when we left she was still doing her hair, couple that with makeup and being fashionably really late, I would guess anywhere between 15 minute's to an hour.' Laughed Liv. 'Is Sev coming?'**

'**He claims he is, but when I left the dorm he was swimming in papers.'**

**Liv and Maria smiled and walked to the Great Hall. About a minute before they would reach the Great Hall, Liv stopped turned and started walking in the opposite direction.**

'**What are you doing?' asked Maria hurrying after her.**

'**I cannot do this. I wont! This is so not happening. Do you have any idea what a fuss this will cause? Narcissa will probably throw me out of the dorm! I will be shunned by the entire house!'**

'**What are you talking about?' asked Maria, completely confused.**

'**What do you think I'm talking about? Sirius and me! This is not going to go over well if we go out, and then what if we break up? That will cause even more tension between the houses!'**

'**Um, yeah, I think you reading a bit too much into this don't you?' asked Maria.**

'**Maybe.'**

'**Come on, lets just go in and I promise the second you see him everything will look a lot better.' After Liv calmed down they continued to the Great Hall. Maria was completely right. The second she say Sirius it seemed like the last 10 minute's had never happened.**

**When sirs saw Liv for the first time, it looked as though a vela had asked him to marry her. Sirius walked over and took her arm as quick as lightning. He escorted her over to where they were all sitting. The dance had a diner first. There were circular tables where you could sit with all your friends. The dinner was about the same as what they had for dinner every night, but a little more elegant.**

'**Where is Remus?' asked Maria, noticing he wasn't there.**

'**Oh, he needed to finish some homework, he said he'd be a little late.' Said James who couldn't take his eyes off of Lily to even answer her question. Lily was another one of those people that when looked at, you thought you were actually looking at something not quite of this world.**

**As though on queue, Remus took the seat between Maria and Peter's date, Beatrice. While not a very pretty girl, Beatrice didn't have much personality either. She seemed the perfect match of Peter. Her dress was of flattering shape but a grotesque green color. Sadly, Peter's dress robes were the same color.**

**It was at this time Maria noticed that Sirius, Remus, and James were all wearing roughly the same elegant but simple black robes.**

'**Hmm, must me a guy thing' thought Maria.**

'**Wow, Maria,' said Remus. He had just gotten a good look at her. 'You look, wow, um, I think wicked isn't good enough. You look gorgeous.'**

'**Thanks.' Said Maria with a smile.**

**After eating and laughing, almost everyone was dancing; two of those that weren't dancing were Remus and Maria.**

'**Hey, want to dance?' asked Maria.**

'**Oh, err, I really don't, well cant, dance.' Said Remus, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.**

'**O, come on.' laughed Maria pulling him to the dance floor. She first positioned his hands, one on her waist, the other in her own, then she directed him on how to dance. After 2 or 3 minutes and having her feet stepped on at least 5 times each, Remus began to get the hang of it.**

'**See, isn't this fun?' said Maria.**

'**You're going to be on crutches from all the times I have stepped on your feet.'**

'**Don't worry, I think I can handle it.' She laughed again. Maybe it was her imagination, but it seemed Remus was leaning in, and Maria found that she was also leaning slightly in. when it seemed as though they would share a kiss they were torn apart, and someone had slapped Maria across the face in a blink of an eye.**

**It took Maria a few seconds to get her bearings straight, and she looked and it was none other than Angelina Crumpguard.**

'**What the bloody hell do you think your doing, trying to come onto my Remy?' she said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.**

'**What the bloody hell do _you_ think your doing slapping me, and calling him yours?'**

**Angelina glared. 'He is minc, and don't you dare ever go near him again.'**

'**I will be friends with whoever the hell I wish. You connot just say I wont and think you will be obayed. What do you evern think you could do? I have power you cant even dream of.'**

'**You have power? Is your daddy the assistant to the minister? I think not. I know who you are, and I know about your father. The stupid bastard is dead, and rightly so. And don't even think that's all I know. I know about your mother too, she isn't much smarter either, the stupid bitch she's…'**

**Angelina couldn't finish the rest of her sentence for Maria, with a single tear streaming down her face, had punched her squarely in the nose.**

'**If you ever, EVER speak about my family or myself again, you'll get a damn taste of the power I posess.'**

**No one had noticed this, but everything in the room shook when Maria had been mad. Her eyes, now an odd violet color seemed to blaze like the sun. some of the statues and tables had begun to float, not enough to attract attention, but they floated all the same.**

**By now, they had also attracted quite the sceen. Remus pulled Maria back, and was leading her out of the Great Hall.**

'**Maria, what is going on, you shouldn't have let her get to you, those things she said about us are nothing.' He said with concern in his eyes.**

'**Remus you really have to get out of your own little world, I don't care she said those things, but I will not let her get away with insulting my family.' She looked into Remus' eyes and saw a look of hurt that she never thought possible. She broke away from him and ran as fast as she could to her dorm.**

**When she got to her room she went and locked herself in her bathroom. She went over to the corner and just sat there. When she was sure that there was no one in there, she felt the hot tears first form, then slide down her face. The only image that she could think of was the look of pure hurt when she had yelled at Remus.**

**She was about to fall face first into her own grief when she heard some alarm going off and Remus' voice, 'Dimmit!' If it weren't for the fact that she was about to kill herself, she would have laughed. Remus never swore and when he did it was a time to savor.**

**She walked up the staircase to the common room and saw Remus on the ground getting up like he had been thrown back.**

'**What did you do?'**

'**I forgot, all those stupid rules, its not fair, Lily comes into our dorm every Monday to wake us up, but its not like _we_ can go into _her_ dorm to poor cold buckets of water on her head.' Maria's face almost smiled but she caught herself.**

'**Can I help you with something?'**

'**Yes, as a mater of fact, are you okay?' he said eyes pleading for an answer. 'I am so sorry, I never meant to assume that I was the reason you were upset.'**

'**No, I should be giving you an apology, I never should have yelled like that.'**

'**No what I said was totally unfeeling and self absorbed, you don't have to apologize for anything. So what was it about what she said to make you so angry?'**

**Maria closed her eyes for a moment and Remus thought maybe he shouldn't have asked.**

'**Its none of my business you don't have to answer.'**

'**No I think I should. I trust you, its just that I cant talk about it here, is there somewhere we can go?' she asked.**

'**Yeah, follow me.' Remus led Maria out of the Slytherin common room and to the Gryffindor one. He took her up to they boys' dorm where they could talk in private.**

**Maria looked around, she sat on what she thought had to be Remus' bed, it was the only normal looking one. They were all made on account of Hogwarts having excellent house- elves, but each bed had their own look, along with the bedside table. **

**The first one she decided had to be Frank's, it was very neat and plain, and the bedside table had a muggle alarm clock and what looked like a family picture. **

**The second bed was most certainly Peter's just had a sense of desheveledness. There were wrappers and paper covering the bedside table and maybe 5 pairs of mismatched shoes at the end of the bed.**

**The next was Sirius' there were many love letters at the bottom of the bed from what was probably that day, and a large Zonko's bag on top of his chest. The bedside table had a glass of water and an assortment of combs, cologne's, and hair products. Also there was a pair of white and pink bunny slippers that Maria knew she would tease him for later.**

**The seond to last bed was definitelyRemus' because the last was the one that was easily James'. It had a poster of the English pro Quidditch team. His chest was open and there were a messy assortment of robes and books, however the real tell- all was his bedside table. The top drawer sounded like there was a snitch trying to escape, and on the top of the dresser was a little box, and a picture of Lily and him flying on his broom, however in a pitch Maria had never seen.**

**Remus' bed was just very neat, not as much as Frank's but neat all the same. There was only 2 pairs of shoes and a stack of books at the bottom of the bed, on his bedside table was the book she gave him for Christmas, and she noticed that the chess set was at on the chest at the bottom of the bed.**

'**So Maria, are you okay?' he knew this was a stupid question but decided that its always good to ask.**

'**What do you think eh?' she tried to smile but couldn't quite get it out. Remus sat on his bed next to her.**

'**Do you want to tell me because you honestly don't have to.'**

'**No I trust you, but its in my nature so I have to threaten you: if you tell a single soul what I am about to tell you I will need no unforgivable curse to finish you off. I am perfectly capable of making you feel pain that you can't even imagine, comprende?'**

**Remus looking a little scared nodded. Maria's face softened from the fiery look in her eyes she got while threatening people.**

'**I guess I should start from the beginning, my last name, isn't just a name it's a way of life. All the woman in my family have a burden, I guess, it is a weight of extroaidnary power, in time and with careful practice I will me one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding world. And I'm not being conceited, Dumbledor told me that I may become more powerful than him, and if I become too powerful for myself I could blow up all of England, or at least as far as Spain.**

' **My mother was extraordinary, she receiver the highest marks in Hogwarts history, yeah she went here. She was so smart and powerful that people began asking questions, before long Voldemort, not a threat in those times, approached her and asked her to join him, well my mother refused she knew his potential. He was enraged he hounded and wouldn't leave her alone. After a month of this, she told Dumbledore she had to leave; he knew he couldn't stop her so he let her. She moved to America where she settled in the American ministry working as not an Auror but I guess was only sent out for the most dangerous and secret missions, the branch didn't even have a name so think even more secret than being an unspeakable.**

'**It paid extraordinarily well so when she became pregnant she could easily stop working for 9 months. After she had me she got a transfer to a highly paying, but not as exciting job in foreign affairs. So we lived comftorably for years then, he found us again, I really don't know how, he did, by now people began to see the real threat he posed and was starting to fear him. He was even more ecstatic when he found out I was born, I don't know why, but he just was, I guess it has something to do with me growing up to have the same power as my mom. **

'**Well, 5 years ago, my mom and I were getting school stuff at an apothecary store when it happened; he burst in and told my mother to join him. Well as you can imagine when she said no and just kept on shopping like it was nothing, he was furious he began to shoot spells everywhere breaking everything in the store, it just so happened that one of those things was a jar full of dragon claws above me, when I looked up, one of the claws came down and stabbed me in the chest, my mother got so mad that everything burst into flames, the entire store was up in smoke in minutes, I guess that when he knew that he would lose this, he killed her.**

'**I don't know how I survived, the nurse told me that I was lying outside the store. Anyway that dragon claw a tip of it broke off and is somewhat embedded in my heart. The doctors couldn't get it out without knowing what the magical properties might do to my heart. So its still in there sometimes it hurts, and the doctors aren't actually sure what's going to happen, weather it will just hurt sometimes or if there's something wrong.**

' **So I inherited all of my mother's money when she died, I could have just never left my house again and lived a very comftorable life, but I know I'm better than that. So I went to the school I had been going to until the end of last year, I got an unmarked letter that said he was coming for me. I didn't know what to do so I owled Dumbledore. He had offered to take me in to Hogwarts after mom died but I thought I could stay there, well obviously I couldn't stay now, so I owled him and he actually flooed over to my house and made the preparations with me. I sold my house, and I bought one here, so here I am to stay, until such a time happens that my destiny is complete.'**

**Remus was in awe. He didn't know what to say. Should he apologize, or hug her or what?**

'**Yeah I didn't expect you to really have anything to say, hell I don't know what I'd say if someone told me all this.' She smiled a sad smile.**

'**Where's you dad? Why isn't he here too?'**

'**I don't know who my dad is my mother never told anyone.' Maria lied. 'Any other questions?'**

'**So you live by yourself? What are you going to do become a hermit and live alone? Aren't you lonely?'**

'**Well I never really got lonely, I had myself and we can have great long debates.' Maria joked. 'I guess its lonely sometimes, but hey, what can a girl do?'**

'**Well I'm coming to your house after graduation definitely.' He smiled at her, then pulled her into a hug. 'I'm sorry, I never knew, I never even would have guessed.'**

'**I don't expect anyone to.' She said 'Any other questions?'**

'**Yeah actually only one, what did you mean by "until your destiny is complete"?'**

'**I had hoped you wouldn't have picked up on that. My mother wasn't exactly old when she died she was 32, she graduated early when she was 16 and had me when she was 18, trust me my mother made great money very fast, and so had her mother before her, her mother had also died when she was 38, the women in my family may be blessed with great power, but are cursed with dying at an old age.' She smile this time, she just looked at her hands.**

'**Maria, look at me, your not going to die anytime soon, especially if I have a say in that.' He pulled her into another hug, but instead of it being brief, he held on, but Maria didn't let go either.**

**When they did pull back it was for a second, when they looked at each other and Remus leaned foreward and kissed Maria. It wasn't forceful, but it wasn't boring either. It had a light but at the same time strong passion that seemed to cover Maria with a soft tingling feeling. She felt her spirit soar. It was maybe the worst thing in the world when Sirius, James and Peter burst into the room.**

'**Remus, I AM SHOCKED!' yelled Sirius in an abviously mock McGonagall impersonation. 'NO, NO, AND I SAY NO GIRLS IN THE DORM!'**

**James laughed but pretended to be angry. 'All this time we've been looking for you ALL OVER THE CASTLE and you've been her SNOGGING hot girls!'**

**By this time Maria was laughing and Remus was as red as a tomato. 'Shut up.' He managed, before looking at his feet.**

'**So my two little love birds, this is what you left the ball for, to go shag in the dorms, why didn't I think of that?' asked Sirius. 'Oh yeah, Liv is reeling, she dosent know where you are, insists you were kidnapped then raped, I guess she wasn't far off.'**

'**Shut up, Black.' She smiled. 'Err, I guess I'll see you later Remus. Bye you miscreants' Maria left the room closing the door behind her. While going through the common room she got a few weird looks but she just smiled and exited the portrat and returned to her common room truly happy.**

**DONE! Wow that was a long one. I hope you liked! I can't wait to put up my sequel, its going to be awesome!**

**As always REVIEW!**

**Maria**


	9. Chapter 8

In the boys' dorm

"Now Remmy darling, I hope you used protection!' yelled Sirius in a motherly voice.

'Sirius we didn't have sex!' yelled Remus back, patched of red appearing on his face.

'Way to go Remus,' said James slapping him on his back. 'You have hooked up with one of the hottest girls in the year! About time.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Remus looking at his feet.

'It means, that you have been skimming the line since you first met,' said Peter.

'"Skimming the line"? Who talks like that?' laughed Sirius 'But honestly Remus, James and I were ready to stuff the both of you in one of the broom cupboards until you sorted it all out. So are you two going steady? Betrothed? When's the wedding date?'

'Calm down, we just kissed; we're not getting married. Jesus, you guys, don't get ahead of yourselves!' Remus blushed, if it was possible, even harder. 'And for your information I have no idea what's going on with us so you'll just have to wait. Anyway what's going on with you and Liv hu?'

'Well unlike you slow little nutters we decided we're getting married two days after graduation, but I still haven't proposed!' he said as if it was nothing, but the expressions on the other boys' faces was priceless.

'WHAT!' yelled James. 'I knew you liked her more than anyone in the world but you never- MARRIED?' James was absolutely beside himself.

Sirius just smiled.

_Flashback_

_Sirius had gotten over how gorgeous Liv looked long enough to ask her to dance, but he still couldn't help but gawk at her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her and hardly noticed the whispers and stares they were getting._

'_Sirius, are you okay? You hardly even took your eyes off of me while we were eating, and that's saying something.' Liv laughed._

'_You are so beautiful.' Was all he could manage to get out. She smiled and blushed a little with to Sirius just made her even more beautiful._

_Once the song had ended he held onto her still and just tilted forward a little, she came and met his lips and for a second, Sirius thought that he was floating. This wasn't like any of the other girls he had kissed, and he had kissed about every girl in their year and a few years up._

_He knew right here, that if he couldn't be with her forever then he would rather be alone._

'_Marry me.' He said in a horse whisper._

'_What?' said Liv completely taken aback. 'Sirius I might look good now, but I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself.'_

'_No I'm not kidding. I'm not proposing yet it's not quite as romantic as I would like it to have been done, officially speaking, but I want you to know that I would rather be alone than with anyone else.'_

_Liv's face broke into a huge smile. 'You dense twit of coarse when you ask me I'll say yes!' she kissed him again. 'Wow if our houses didn't like us together now, what do you think they'll say?'_

_Sirius just kissed her again and felt the rest of the world melt away._

_End Flashback_

'Alright numnut, get that smirk off your face and tell us what the hell is happening here!' yelled James again. Sirius seemed to have spaced out and forgotten they were there.

'I think we can wait until morning, I'm tired and I have A LOT of things to think over.' Said Remus. He went to bed, then Sirius then Peter leaving a very aggravated jammed standing they're feeling clueless.

'Yeah fine, just go to bed, don't let James in on ANYTHING!' yelled James puling the curtain on his four-poster bed around.

Girls' dorm

'MARIA!'

The second that Maria entered the common room she heard her name being shouted by a very angry Liv.

'Coming dear!' she joked.

She was halfway up the stairs when she was knocked down by Liv who wasn't screaming, but squealing.

'Bloody hell woman, are you squealing?' asked Maria.

'Oh my goodness you will never believe what happened tonight!' her face had nothing on it but pure happiness.

'What happened?'

'I think I may be getting married!'

If you had hit Maria over the side of the face with a broomstick, you wouldn't have fazed her in the slightest.

'What?' she screamed and began to get excited.

'Well Sirius said he wasn't proposing officially but that if he couldn't be with me then he would rather be alone!' she had a glazed look over her eyes and looked like she might float up into the air.

Maria didn't know what to say really but she was extraordinarily happy for her, she didn't even tell her about Remus.

Ah, Remus. That was the name that was in the back of Maria's head and no matter what she did, she couldn't quite get it out. The very sound made her want to go skipping through a meadow (something she usually would never do).

She didn't want to tell Liv, who had announced she was going to bed, leaving a very shocked Maria in her wake, for fear of looking like she was stealing her thunder. Then another thought came into her head. "Severus never came to the ball!"

She promptly marched up through the boys' dorms ignoring the whistles and burst into the boys' dorm.

'SEVERUS SNAPE!' she yelled. 'Where in Merlin's name are you?' it was then she noticed that Lucius was at the boys' bathroom door trying to get in.

'Come on Sev, this is ludicrous! Open the damned door!' he yelled.

'What's going on?' asked Maria, completely bewildered.

'It's Severus, he won't come out and he wont let me in.' he said. 'I'm don't I'm going to bed!'

'Oh what a friend you are' Maria snapped. 'Sev? Are you okay?' she said this in a nicer, softer tone.

'Go away.' Came the voice on the other side. 'You can't help me anymore.'

'What the hell are you talking about Sev? Let me in.' she hadn't expected him to actually let her in, but she heard a faint click and she tried the doorknob and to her surprise, it was open.

She entered and closed it behind her. When she did she saw magical locks lock behind her. She looked through the room, dimly lit by a single candle, and could vaguely make out the appearance of Severus in the corner on the far wall.

Maria conjured her own candles and lit them making the room brighter but not too bright. It made the room bright enough for her to notice he had been crying.

'Sev, are you okay?' she said. A highly stupid question, but a necessary one to start with.

'Yes I'm peachy' said Severus.

'What happened?' she asked sitting next to him, but she had a feeling she knew.

'I reieved a letter from my father' he spat the word "father" like a curse word 'I am to be initiated the day of my return from Hogwarts.' He said this and more tears leaked through his eyes.

'I thought my taking a job at Hogwarts would get it through to him that I didn't want to be a Death Eater, but he applauded my tact as the Dark Lord's spy. His spy! I would never be a spy for him. Hogwarts is my home; it is the one place away from my father and all his…' he trailed off.

'Severus, what if you don't come back. Just stay away.' Said Maria. She knew this was taking a stab in the dark, that it wouldn't work, but then again, it just might.

'Very funny and stay there. I wont tell Dumbledore, however much I may like him, of my father's wishes. I am too ashamed. There is no way out for me. My fate is to really be the monster that everyone thinks me to be.' He began weeping again.

'No Severus I wont let that happen. I promise I will keep you away for as long as I can. I wont let them make you. I wont. It is settled. You are coming with me after school is out.' Her face held resolve. She would make him live with her whether he thought it a bad idea or not.

'You're mad. Your parents would ask all sorts of questions, it wouldn't work.'

'Severus I have no parents, their… their dead, I live by myself. I have enough safe houses to keep us away forever. We can pretend to be like brother and sister living after our parents died.' She wasn't sure just how well this would work, but Severus was her friend and all she could do is try.

'I think your insane. It would never work.' Said Severus. You could see he was wishing he could stay with her, have the life he never could have with his family.

'I will not take no for an answer. So you can give up on me giving up on you, cause it's never going to happen.'

'My father would hunt us down. Besides I thought you liked Potter and his gang of illiterate toadstools.'

'"Illiterate toadstools"? That's not the point, yes I do like them, very much, but they cannot make me be friends or not be friends with you. You didn't ask me to choose so why should they. Besides, Lily seems to like you, and James will do anything she asks of him.'

At the sound of Lily's name, Severus couldn't help but get a little brightness in his eyes. He had never told Maria or anyone about his encounter with Lily in the great hall, but after that day he had stopped saying things like "Mud blood" unless it was with Lucius, or in a letter to his father. If his father got the faintest hint he had feelings for a "Mud blood", he couldn't even imagine the punishment.

'Well… it still wouldn't work, and I can't be selfish enough to put you in unnecessary danger.' She was one of the only good things that had ever happened in his life, he wasn't about to endanger his life for his own.

'No, I'll make it work. You haven't seen me when I'm this determined have you? Severus Snape, I am the most stubborn person you will ever meet, so don't even think I'm going to let him get you.' She said. 'Now, I think that the best way to do this would be to go to Dumbledore.'

'I cant. I'm too ashamed.' Severus felt as if he was about to let more tears fall down his cheeks, and he was even more disgusted by it.

'But Sev, if we go to him he can help us. He hates the dark lord! He wont let you become one of his followers, I know it! And with his help we can live in piece.' She pleaded with him, knowing that this may be the only way they could ever get away from the Dark Lord.

'You could sell a bright pink apron with a Gryffindor lion on it to Lucius.' He said standing up. He offered her a hand, which she accepted. It was then that he noticed she was still dressed for the ball.

'By the way, you look really beautiful.' He said making her smile.

'Yes well, you still owe me a dance. Come on, lets go to Dumbledore's office.'

The walked down many halls checking around corners to see if the caretaker Apollyon Pringle was there, or worse his "apprentice" Argus Filch.

When they finally got to the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office they began to guess the password.

'Gum'

'Droople's Best Blowing Gum'

'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'

'Toffee'

'Chocolate Frog'

'Cockroach Cluster'

'Vampire Pop'

'Hunyducks Chocolate'

'Werewolf Sugar Cubes'

'Hippogriff Feed'

After guessing every single imaginable candy, they began to get frustrated. It wasn't until Severus shouted 'STRING BEANS' that the gargoyle let them pass.

Giving each other very odd looks, they ventured in to see the Professor.

Neither of them had ever raised a hand to knock on the door when they heard a 'Come in'

They entered the headmaster's office full of odd trinkets, and paintings of every headmaster of Hogwarts.

'Well this is a pleasant surprise.' Said Dumbledore with the same twinkle in his eyes, and a smile on his face. He was sitting at his desk, and seemed to have been talking to the bird sitting on his left, a phoenix.

'Sir, I have something to tell you.' Severus said. He looked at his feet.

'Please take a seat.' Said Dumbledore motioning at the chairs in front of his desk. They did and Severus began his story, handing the letters he had received from his father to Dumbledore. Through the story Dumbledore had stopped smiling, but the twinkle had stayed.

'Sir, I don't know if there is anything you can do, but if there is I beg you to help me.' Said Severus. He looked like he was going to cry again, but couldn't in the presence of Dumbledore. Maria didn't blame him for wanting to cry, it wasn't every day that you were told to become the evil that waited on Evil itself.

'Sir, you know my… situation.' Said Maria, choosing her words very carefully. 'He could stay in my house, you know I have the room, and if worse comes to worse, I have safe houses all over the world.'

Dumbledore still hadn't said anything. He looked to be in deep thought. He folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath.

'Severus, you will be going for a job here at Hogwarts, correct?' Severus nodded.

'As you know the jobs you are applying for may not be open for some time. When one of the jobs become open, you will be given that job no questions asked. I daresay you wont let you skills diminish. However you know you could not just stay in Hogwarts. It would pull up too many unwanted questions from unwanted people.

'So, I think that when you graduate go with Miss. Valatie to her home, but do not take the regular train. You will stay here for the first month of summer so all the preparations can settle in slowly and unnoticed. Then you will take the knight bus to her home. The floo networks are too unreliable; eyes we don't need to have any clue as to what is happening may watch it.'

'But, are you sure that it will be safe? For Maria I mean, what if my father finds out?' asked Severus, clearly still concerned about putting Maria in danger.

'If that were to happen, you may not be able to be in a safer place than at Miss. Valatie's house. It has enough spells on it to be as safe as Hogwarts.' The smile had returned to his face. 'In the meantime I would suggest that you go back to your dorms and get some rest. Before you go, do not tell anyone of this meeting, and Maria, while on the train, do not let on to anyone you know where Mr. Snape is, even if you trust them, you may be over- heard by the wrong people.'

They bid him good-bye and retreated back to the Slytherin common room. They collapsed into chairs once they got there. They stayed in silence, knowing they could not talk about what happened for fear the wrong people may hear it.

'Well after this eventful night, I really need some sleep. I can tell that it's going to be a hectic day tomorrow.' Said Maria standing up, Severus following suit. Before going to the girls' dorm, Maria pulled Severus into a hug, a friendly, but tight hug. It took him slightly by surprise. He had never been hugged really, the times his mother had hugged him, she was severely punished by her husband, who didn't like her touching, or being touched by anyone other than him. She had tried to hug him as many times as she could without her husband seeing until one day. He was drunk after some party and she was only slightly tipsy. Severus remembered the day perfectly; because it was the last time he had been hugged by anyone.

_Flashback_

'_I'm going to bed!' Severus announced._

'_Ah Severus, you have always been my favorite son.' She smiled. She was a very pretty woman with jet-black hair a slim, if not too slim, figure and very dark but warm blue eyes._

'_Mother, I'm your only son.' He said back, but he still smiled he liked it when she spoke to him like this, lie he was loved._

_But then, it happened she stood from sitting on the black leather couch and pulled him into a hug. For one moment he forgot who he was and hugged her back. They were pulled out of this moment when they heard a yell in back of them._

'_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' it was his father. From all accounts, he didn't know why his mother had married him. He was tall broad shouldered, and hook- nosed, a nose that sadly he had inherited._

'_It was nothing father, I am her son, it was nothing!' he pleaded with his father, and stepped in front of his mother, trying to protect her. He was only 12 but he had to try. He was tall for his age but very scrawny and awkward, his father was a built tall man and Severus wouldn't stand a chance._

'_Don't talk to me with that tone.' His father stumbled drunk over to him. He pulled back and backhanded Severus, sending him flying into the wall to his right. He then advanced on his mother who by now had begun to cry._

'_You wench, stop your sniveling.' He raised his fist again but instead of stopping at hitting her once he kept on hitting her. Thankfully, he soon grew tired and just continued to yell and yell as she cowered before him._

'_YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ANYONE LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU CANNOT CRY ANYMORE!'_

_As he yelled, Severus cried in the corner he had no idea why his father was so cruel, and he blamed himself for his mother's beating._

_End Flashback_

**That's done! I'm sooo glad! Homework's a bitch and I never have time to type! Thanks to all my reviewers, and keep on reviewing!**


	10. IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS IN FACT IMPORTANT

I've decided no to include every detail from the new Harry Potter book in my fic. I wont spoil anything for those who haven't read it yet, but lets just say that there are some of the aspects of the book severally clash with my story and also I don't want to believe them.

My next chapter should be out soon and if any of you are reading my story "Coming To Terms" than I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, but I'm working on it as hard as I can while trying to suppress writers block.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was a complete blur for Maria. She got up and, not surprisingly, Severus announced he wasn't going to classes. When she walked into the great hall the first person she looked for, was the first person to catch her eye. Remus got up from his table and him and Maria walked out a side door into a not- so used corridor.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey, how are you?' he asked.

'Good, not much happened between the last time I saw you and now.' She lied. It wasn't like she could tell Remus now, they were in the middle of the hallway, and anyone could be listening.

'So, what happens now?' asked Remus. True it was very upfront, no dilly-dally, but he couldn't take the suspense.

'I honestly don't know. I mean I guess that the houses can stand one mixed relationship, but two? I don't know. I mean… personally I say screw them, but what do you think?'

'I don't care about any of them, and it doesn't seem as if you do either. So what do you say, want to give this a shot?' asked Remus. It wasn't the most romantic thing, but they both felt like this wasn't a time for heavy romance so much as getting to the point.

'You bet.' Said Maria, her smile from ear to ear. Remus smiled too and leaned in and kissed her. Her pulled his head in a bit farther with her hand.

By the end of the day everyone knew about their new romance. And out of all of them not many were happy. They didn't like how all these "mixing of houses" would force them to be civil. But to the couples it didn't matter what anyone else thought. They were happy and couldn't be more content with each other. She knew his secrets, and he knew hers, and both of them accepted each other.

Even Severus had become lighter. Over the next few weeks there was a very obvious change in him. When he walked around, he seemed as if the world had been taken off his shoulders and that he was actually beginning to live.

He began to smile more, and occasionally you could hear him laugh.

'Hey Severus!' called Lily to him one day in the hall.

'Hey Lily.' He said awkwardly. They didn't often talk in public and he was worried for Lily's sake that one of his friends were around.

'How are you?' she asked.

'I'm fine why do you ask?' now he was curious.

'Well I dunno it's just that you've been acting very happy lately and I just wanted to try and make this little burst last as long as possible.' She smiled. It had truly made her happy to see him smiling.

Severus smiled a little sheepishly. 'Yeah well, there was something I thought I couldn't get away from, and well I got away from it. I suppose that's I cause for celebration.'

'Well, I think it's a wonderful improvement on an already wonderful person.' Giggled Lily.

'Why are you always so nice to me? I've never done anything remotely good for you but you still are kind to me.'

'I think you're just a good person who's had a tough life that he didn't deserve because he's better than it.' she smiled sadly. 'I hate how good people are the ones to get the bad lives.'

'Well thanks. No one has ever been so nice to me, except maybe Maria.' He smiled.

'Yes that is something that you deserved, Maria is a wonderful friend.' She smiled at him. 'Well I have to go, I have a herbology paper calling my name in screams.'

'See you around, Lily.'

'Bye Sev.' Said Lily going on her way.

Every time he saw her or spoke to her or just thought of her he felt a pang in his heart because he knew that she deserved better. He knew that however much he hated Potter, he would never try and take Lily from him. Lily deserved the best and deserved to be happy, and that was something he knew that Potter would make her.

At that very moment he was sure he would fight to protect her and if that meant helping Potter, the one person he loathed (though he had saved his life) than he would.

One night Maria and Remus decided not to go to dinner, but instead to stay in the Room of Requirement. They wanted to do their homework somewhere where they could help each other but not have to hush like in the library. Also they wanted to be somewhere where no one would bother them. So they had a little dinner and laughed in the room then began to work. As soon as they had finished Remus walked over to the long reclining couch that Maria was sitting in.

'We'll see each other this summer wont we?' he asked.

'What kind of question is that of course we will!' she exclaimed wondering why he would think any different. 'Why would you think otherwise?'

'I dunno. I mean this year has been great, wonderful, but I guess I'm always waiting for good things to end and the normal terribleness will occur.' He grimaced.

'Remus, look at me.' She said softly, forcing him to look her in the eye. 'I am not going anywhere. You will have to wait a very long time before you are rid of me.' She joked. 'But there is something I want to tell you, and you have to swear on my life and our relationship that you will not tell anyone before they must know, alright?'

'Of course.' He said.

'Severus is staying at my house for as long as he needs to. I cant tell you why exactly because it isn't my place to tell you, but I am telling you he will be living in my house because he must, because it is the best thing for him and I want him to be safe. Now don't worry there has never been a "thing" between us and there never will be. You are more than welcome to come to my house and stay as long as you want even over the full moon. I have a safe house that is more like a dungeon and if I say it, it wont open.'

She said all of this very slowly trying to let him process it as slow as he would need to. But the next thing that he said surprised her more than anything he could imagine.

'Okay.'

'Okay? Your not going to be weird about this?' she was shocked.

'No I trust you, and as much as I may not seem to, I trust in Snape. I don't trust _him_ but I trust _in_ him.'

'Remus, I think I'm falling in love with you.' Said Maria. 'How can I not?'

'Well that's too bad.' Said Remus and Maria felt so incredibly hurt. 'Because I'm in love with you already.'

Maria smiled more truly than she ever had. He loved her. _Her_. She thought briefly into the future and the only thing she could think about was Remus.

'I love you.' She said, and she meant it. She could never imagine being with anyone but him. And on that night they proved to each other how much they truly did love each other.

At the same time

Liv and Sirius were witting under a table in the library. It was dinnertime so there was no one around. For the first time in his life Sirius wasn't hungry for he was so nervous. He wouldn't show it but his hear was thumping so hard that if they stopped talking they would easily hear it. He was going to propose to Liv. He couldn't wait any longer he longed to show her that he had meant every word he said to her at the ball. He loved her completely. He didn't think any one person could have the capacity to adore and love someone as much as he loved Liv.

'Sirius, what do you think will happen to us in the future? This Voldemort character, he scares me.' Said Liv. They had been talking casually like old friends about current issues, and of course Voldemort was a large issue.

'Don't worry love, while James, Remus, Peter, and I are together nothing bad will ever happen to you. No one from the outside would can tear us apart.' Said Sirius.

'How do you do that?' she asked.

'Do what?'

'Even if it may be the most cocky, foolish, and sweat thing that you say, and I know that it is unlikely, you make me trust it is true.'

'Because you know I will never let anything happen to you.' He said. He leaned in and kissed her. Not a hungry passionate kiss, but a gentle romantic kiss. 'I love you.'

'I love you.' She said sincerely.

Sirius finally felt it was the right time. He pulled out a little black velvet box. 'Liv, will you marry me?' the ring was small, like her finger but strong like her will. It was a platinum band with red rubies lain into it and then three princess flawless diamonds. The silver was to represent Slytherin, and the ruby was to represent Gryffindor and the fact they were truly merging into one.

'You never even needed to ask me.' She said kissing him and smiling so widely it was beginning to affect her kissing him. She slipped the ring onto her finger. 'I love you, so much.'

'I think the only thing that could rival your love is that of mine for you.' He said.

Months before the end of the year, no one could be happier. Maria and Remus were now totally, mentally and physically, devoted to each other. Remus had decided that he would propose to her and for once he wasn't worrying about harming her because he knew they would make it work.

Meanwhile Liv and Sirius were totally ignoring all the stereotypes of being stressed about their wedding. Liv knew exactly what she wanted and surprisingly so did Sirius. She knew what dress what bridesmaid dresses which cake, when and where she wanted everything to be.

Sirius was in charge of the guest list. He invited all his favorite relatives including his cousin Andromeda and his favorite Uncle whose health was failing, but he still would hold out long enough to come. His parents were not invited but they probably wouldn't want to come anyway. He wanted to keep it small and so did Liv. Small, but extravagant. All their teachers were invited and Dumbledore had said he would be honored to assume the role as "minister" to the wedding.

Of course all their friends were invited as well as Liv's family. They were surprisingly accepting of Sirius as their future son- in law. They said though he turned his back on his family, that he was of good breeding and that they would come but they wouldn't walk her down the isle.

Liv didn't mind for she didn't want to be walked down by anyone other than herself. She had never been incredibly close with her family and she had already decided to giver herself away to him through and through.

Sirius wasn't even told, and he invited Severus and Lucius to the wedding. He knew that though he would always hate them that they were Liv's friends and that he would never even attempt to stop her from having the friends she had.

The whole thing may have seemed very complicated but they knew exactly what they wanted. Unlike most couples they could incorporate everything they individually wanted into the whole thing to make it all the better for everyone.

Sirius wanted to get married in the evening outside and Liv wanted to get married in Greece so it was settled that they would get married in Greece in the evening outside. They incorporated each others thought to create the perfect wedding.

The biggest surprise that they had was when a huge heavy package arrived to Sirius. It was from his mother. Inside was a load of galleons that would pay for at least half the wedding. In the letter it said that his father knew nothing of this nor would he care. Sirius was a horrible son but all the same he was her blood and she felt the need to at least show him that she approved of his choice. She didn't wan to come to the wedding and hoped they had a good life together but that Sirius would never hear from her till she died and he moved into her house.

Nothing could be happier for the couple.

Lily and James could never have been better either. They both had joined the Order of the Phoenix, which was a group that would stop at nothing to defeat Voldemort.

James still hadn't proposed but Lily knew he would. She smiled every time he came near her and he gazed upon her when she had fallen asleep in the common room.

Truly every couple was absolutely blessed.

Meanwhile, Maria was making preparations for Severus to come and live with her. She arranged for the master bedroom in the east wing to be made to what she thought he would like. A king sized four- poster bed with black and white sheets and black gauze curtains. White curtains that could be drawn during the day and heavy black ones that could be drawn so that the sun wouldn't wake him, all deep mahogany furniture with silver handles. A large white marble fireplace was on the wall opposite his bed and in front of it was a large black couch and two black squishy armchairs. There was a wall that had built in shelves and was covered with all sorts of books. There was a bathroom of black and white marble, and silver faucets attached to the bedroom. Down the hall were two rooms she had styled. One was full of books on defense against the dark arts, and the other was packed with every potion ingredient imaginable along with a huge cauldron in the middle. She was attempting to make his stay more cometorble and relaxed.

She knew that now he had no way of backing out after one thing that had pressed on his mind that he brought fourth one day.

'What if we start fighting?' he asked assuming that if they did that he would be thrown out.

'What would we fight about?' she asked, for they never fought. Before he began to list things she cut him off. 'If by the unlikely- hood we did fight, than I would yell at you, you would yell at me we would go to our individual rooms slam the doors fume for awhile than get over it. What did you think I would throw you out for your father to find you? No I would never do that.'

Severus just shrugged with the same embarrassed sheepish smile he gave to Lily.

The Quidditch team was also beginning to get nervous. In a few days they would play against Beaubatonx. Then they would play against Salem. Everyone was pretty positive on beating Beauxbatons, but Salem was a different story. No one had seen them play before except Maria, and she didn't even know who they players were. Apparently, Salem had anticipated that Maria would be on the team and changed all the players.

They practiced 4 days a week for 3 hours each. Sometimes on Saturdays they would practice for up to 5 hours. The closer they got to the deadline, the more worried they became.

Through this time Maria and James began to get closer. They had never been as close and she was with Sirius. Before she had always thought he was cocky and that he needed to grow up, but she was soon drawn to him just like everyone he talked to, and the same goes for him. It was considerably easier for them to work together because they had finally had the opportunity to bond.

They would walk together to their practices and then go and wander the halls afterward trying to (and successfully) find mischief. They would prank people who both of them could prank. Maria's favorite was to throw a dung bomb under Crumpguard's chair whenever she was madly trying to get into some guys pants'.

Soon the day of the match arrived. There was no putting it off. Maria and James were very stressed. James had stopped eating anything but pasta and other carbohydrates. And Maria had taken to eating lots of liquorish.

'Remus.' She said the day of the match.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Tell me that we'll win.'

'You're going to win.' He said.

'Okay.' She said smiling a bit more it was time for her to go and change into her Quidditch robes. They were black and had the Hogwarts crest on the upper left chest and on the back with her number 13 on it.

Remus gave her a deep kiss for good luck and so she couldn't help but smile.

Everyone dressed in silence, completely in their own thoughts. U Soon the time came and Wood decided to give one of his famous speeches.

'I wont tell you not to worry because I know you till will. I wont tell you good luck because you don't need it. I wont tell you to do your best because I know that every time you play you give it your all. We have the best team that any school could ever dream about. We have been able to come over a thousand years' worth of rivalry between the houses, and any team that can do that can definitely beat a bunch of pansy's from wherever.'

The team cheered. Wood was one of those people who didn't have to try very hard to motivate you. It wasn't his natural charm or his sexy Scottish accent because even James felt motivated.

As they filed out onto the field they heard their names being announced in French than in English by someone they didn't recognize.

After James' name was shouted into the stands the players from Beaubatonx came out onto the field. They were in Quidditch robes of swirly blue and came out looking very pleased with themselves.

Sooner than Maria expected it, the game started.

Angelina rushed foreword and grabbed the Quaffle, the chasers seemed intimidated by her rough flying, and half attempted to take it from her. However the beaters were a very different story. They were absolutely vicious. She dodged many Bludgers with some difficulty but it wasn't enough to stop her from scoring. She heard the keeper begin to swear in French.

The French took control of the Quaffle. Maria noticed that they had superb technique. They seemed to flow like water through the field. To her their only problem was that they weren't very aggressive so they didn't want to confront any of the chasers.

They threw the ball towards the Quaffle and Wood easily got a hold of it and tossed it to Angelina.

Angelina passed the Quaffle to Marci who was flying inconspicuously ahead on the left. She rushed to the left hoop then made a sharp turn to the right not giving the keeper enough time to register that she had put the ball through the right hoop.

The beaters were getting mad and were taking it out on the players. Unlike some people in Hogwarts, they played by the rules. When the Quaffle was in scoring range they began to pelt Wood with Bludgers. Maria decided it would be best to hit them back at the beaters who where two huge boys. The first one she took a swing at got hit in the side of the head and didn't attempt anything for awhile while he tried to force his vision from spinning. The next one she hit at she missed. So she hit another Bludger at the chaser who was rushing for the goal. A millisecond after she hit it, the beater who had regained his vision threw himself at her. Not even bothering with a Bludger, he hit her in the head. Maria felt herself slip off her broom and grabbed hold of it in the last second. Amos rushed and helped her onto her broom.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She heard a whistle blown. They had a penalty shot. Many in the crowd were astonished. Of all the players the Beaters were the least likely to be beaten. Marci easily put it into the hoop. Maria felt her head. There was blood leaking through her hair and spilling down her neck. She wouldn't let it stop her. She looked over at the Beater who had hit her. He had a smug smile on his lips and he looked at her hungrily.

The game resumed. James was floating over the pitch looking and waiting. At the same time the French Chasers were becoming more and more violent. They would elbow the Hogwarts chasers in attempt to make them fall. Just then you heard all the crowd gasping. James and the other seeker were neck in neck. They were speeding upward into the clouds, and then plummeted down to the ground. Amos shot one well-aimed Bludger toward the other seeker, clearing the way for James to sweep them to victory.

**Final score:**

Beauxbatons- 110

Hogwarts- 300

The cheering was deafening. It was what Maria would expect coming from the fans at a professional match.

In the spirit, Dumbledore had a party set up for the students in the great hall. There were kegs of butter bear, and pumpkin juice, and heaps of what seamed like half of Honeydukes. There was also real food like pastas and roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, and candied yams.

Maria went in with the rest of the team but soon broke off to find Remus. She had narrowly escaped the clutched of Madame Pomfrey who had wanted to keep her overnight. Wood and James tried for a moment to back her up, Wood saying that they needed her in full strength, and James putting it mildly that she was no good to them half dead but Maria pointed out that they needed all of them for the celebration or that would just be horrible. Eventually after much coaxing and half running away, Maria got away.

She ran into the great hall and immediately saw Remus standing with Sirius waiting for her. She ran over and jumped into his arms kissing him deeply.

'You were amazing!' he exclaimed. 'But how's your head? I saw that hit it didn't look very good.'

'Don't worry about me, Madam Pomfrey fixed me in a heartbeat.' Maria smiled. 'I'm just so relieved we won!'

'Yeah I think that Sirius and Snape are preparing the destruction of that Beater. You might want to watch out for them, I think that given the proper motivation that they may work together.' Joked Remus.

Remus still had his arms around Maria and she had hers around his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss again. 'You are the greatest.'

'Thanks.' He said. She just laughed. She walked over and gave Sirius a hug. She told him not to worry about the beater. It would only have been appropriate to kill him if they hadn't won. Sirius just said he wouldn't kill him but might be forced to hex him into oblivion if he ever saw him again.

After talking to Sirius she went out in search of Severus. He didn't seem to be in the great hall, so Maria went looking for him in the dorms. She found him in the common room looking in the fireplace.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey. Wicked game, we're very lucky you came this year.' He smiled at her.

'Are you okay?'

'I think so.' He said somewhat unsure of himself. 'I don't know I just have a bad feeling.'

'About what?'

'I dunno, something.'

'Well don't worry too much. Nothing too bad can happen while we're here to protect each other.'

'That's just the thing, what if I'm not around? Or worse, what if you died?'

'Than you would live your life all the fuller, not taking for granted how short life is.' She was still smiling at him.

'I'm just thinking about you-know- who and I just cant shake the feeling that not all of us are going to make it.'

'If we do than we do and if we don't than we don't. There isn't anything we can do about that.' She said. Maria reached over and gave Sev a hug. He was rigid at first just like any other time she tried to give him a hug but he soon returned it.

The whole school was still gloating in the fact they won but they didn't have many people to gloat to. The Beauxbatons students had left late the night of their defeat. In Hogwarts, the Quidditch team was treated like royalty.

Wood was driving them harder than ever. He said they did a great job but that they needed to train extra because this whole tournament could be over for them is Salem beat them.

So Wood worked them he would have them practice up to 7 hours every Sunday. And up to 10 hours on Saturdays. Then on the weekdays they would meet 4 times and practice for 3 hours.

Maria was completely exhausted from all the practicing, but thankfully the teachers were going a bit lax on the work. The year was winding down and so they didn't give as much homework, but the classes were still very hard.

Maria looked foreword to Fridays, which were the only days she didn't have practice. She liked to hang out with Liv or Lily or Sev. But what she really looked foreword to was spending time with Remus.

Soon, all the 7th years began to seriously think about what they would do for jobs. After dinner, Maria was with Liv, and Severus and they were planning on what to do with their lives.

'So Liv, after you and Black get married, what are you planning to do?' asked Sev.

'I don't know actually. Back when we had career counseling I had expressed wanting to become an Auror but I'm not sure now.' She smiled. 'But mark my words I'll never become a housewife. What about you Sev?'

'I want to teach.' He said firmly.

'Why, you don't strike me as the type that is taken to kids.' Said Liv.

'I'd like to be able to stay in Hogwarts, really. It's been my home for so many years.' Said Sev. 'What about you, Maria? Any plans?'

'I think I might want to be an Auror. Or maybe even work in relations between Magical creatures and wizards. One of the biggest problems with our society is that no one gives magical creatures the correct respect.' Said Maria. 'Maybe I could work in changing laws so that more intelligent creatures have better rights.'

'You mean like werewolves?' asked Severus keeping and hints from his voice. Though Maria knew perfectly well that he meant Remus.

'Yes, like werewolves.'

The next day Maria and Lily were sneaking to Hogsmeade for a butter beer when they began to talk about future professions. When Maria told Lily about her idea Lily thought it was a great idea.

'Remus would be happy.' She said. 'That's such a good idea though. There are so many people who are against werewolves when all werewolves are, are people with a condition really. It doesn't make them any sort of person it just hinders them from some things.'

'What are you going to do?' asked Maria.

'I honestly don't know. I'm leaning toward being a healer. I love helping people.' Said Lily. 'Another thing though,' said Lily in a hushed tone. 'Do you know anything about The Order of The Phoenix?'

'You mean the group working against the Dark Lord? Yeah I reckon I've heard of it.'

'I want to join after we leave Hogwarts.' Said Lily. 'James has already said he would, and he knows better than to try and talk me out of doing it. Are you going to join?'

'Maybe. It's not like I want him to gain in power or anything, but there are some things I'd need to settle before doing that.' Said Maria. A part of her was thinking so Severus and another part of her was resting on the looming threat that she may not live so long.

'Well I know that Sirius is joining. So that'll mean that Remus and Peter are giving it a good thought.' Said Lily. They kept walking until they got to the Three Broomsticks.

'Have you seen the dresses that we have to wear for the wedding?' asked Lily.

'Yes, oh my god they are beautiful.' Said Maria. 'I had always heard of horrible stories of horrible bridesmaid dresses, but these are so pretty.'

Liv had shown Maria a few pictures of the bridesmaid dresses. They were a light green color with a spaghetti strap square- cut neckline. It was satin all the way down and was tight till the hips where it had a sort of bell shape. It was an open back with strings that you could tie instead of a zipper.

As odd as it seemed Sirius and Liv had decided to have a wizard wedding except all the women in the reception would wear muggle dresses including a muggle wedding dress. Liv had insisted that they were prettier than wizarding robes and Sirius was smart enough to know not to complain.

After talking about weddings for a while it came up.

'So are you and Remus going to get married?' asked Lily.

'I don't know!' cried Maria in a shocked way. Sure she had pictured herself with Remus forever but she had never really thought about marriage.

'Well would you?' she asked.

'Of course I would.' Said Maria. 'I love him.'

'Good.' Said Lily. 'Remus deserves the best and I think that that's you. You'll take good care of him, I know it.'

'Thanks.' Said Maria.

After a few more drinks, the pair headed up to the castle. Maria looked up and sighed. In two days, the full moon would be up. She had decided to spend tomorrow (since it was her only day off from school and practice) with Remus. Every time the full moon came around Maria just felt so helpless. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it, and she hated that feeling.

In the morning Maria had gone up to the library to finish the homework she hadn't done the night before with Lily. It was there that Remus found her. He plopped into the chair next to her and put his head in his hands. He didn't look so good.

His usually cheery face was pale and sullen. His eyes didn't have the twinkle they usually help, but were tired and worn looking. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks, but Maria knew that it was because his transformation was so near.

Maria pulled her chair over as close to Remus as she could get them, and put her arm around his shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hi.' He responded.

'How are you feeling?' she asked knowing how stupid the question was. Remus just gave a hollow laugh.

'How do you think?' he asked.

'That good, hu?' She joked.

'Worse.' He corrected her.

'How about you go up to the Room, and think up a cozy little sitting room and I'll ask one of the house elves to bring us some chamomile tea, okay?' she said gathering her things.

'Why chamomile?' asked Remus.

'It should help you relax.' She said.

'Okay, I'll see you there.' Said Remus kissing her cheek briefly.

Maria watched Remus trudge out of the room, wishing she could do more. She walked down to the kitchens and was greeted by a group of very kind house elves, one of which was her friend Rosie.

'Miss, is there anything we can get for you miss?' she asked in her high-pitched voice, hoping to be of some service.

'Actually, could I get a pot of chamomile tea and two cups to the room of requirement when you get a chance? A friend of mine is feeling very down and I am trying to make him feel better.'

'Oh is it mister Remus, miss? Yes we often try and bring him thins around this time, he becomes very sick, miss. I has seen him in the hospital, miss, he isn't always looking so good.' Said Rosie.

'Well thank you so much Rosie. I'll come and visit the next chance I can.' Said Maria. She always liked the presence of house elves. Not because they would do whatever she asked, but because they held such an aura of innocence.

Maria retreated up tot he seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. When she went there she was that Remus had made a room with a very big, almost bed-like, squishy sofa a fireplace and a coffee table, which already had the big set of tea on it.

'Those house elves are very kind to bring us tea.' Said Remus pouring some into two mugs. Maria lay down in front of Remus on the couch who in turn lay down and wrapped his arms around her. At this time his senses were heightened and he breathed in her scent. She smelled like coffee and roses.

'You know I love you.' Said Remus.

'I know.' Said Maria. 'Are you going to join the Order?' asked Maria knowing that he would know what she was talking about.

'Yes.' He said. He hoped that she wouldn't fret over him like a mother, and he hoped she would respect his decision. 'Are you?'

'I don't know.' Said Maria. 'I think I might try having a job first.'

'What do you want to do?'

'I think I want to go into relations with other magical creatures. Try and get better laws and rights for creatures like goblins. Most wizards just think them less than us, but if we ever got into a war, I wouldn't be surprised if magical creatures would win. Also I would try and get better laws against the discrimination of people such as werewolves.' She said waiting for his answer.

'Thank you.' He said finally.

'For what?'

'No matter what it is you do, you always are trying to make the lives of other people better. May times you try and make my life better. But really, you don't need to. As long as I have you I don't think that my life could ever be too bad.'

Maria turned around so that she was facing Remus. 'I love you, and I will always do whatever I can for you.'

Remus pulled her closer and gave her a passionate yet gentle kiss.

They sat up, now that the tea had cooled and wasn't so scorching hot, and began to drink it. While it calmed Remus' jitters down, it didn't help the sick feeling he got while the hours till his transformation got fewer. After awhile Maria began to read to him, which was another one of the only ways he seemed to calm down. Awhile back they had learned that having sex didn't really help his feelings, it just made him feel less like a human and more like an animal.

Soon though Maria saw that the sun had begun to sink into the mountains, and led him to Madame Pomfrey, her fingers laced with his. Every so often he felt a spasm of pain and squeezed her hand, hard. Maria would just stroke the back of his arm with her free hand.

After Remus had been led to the Shrieking Shack where he would transform, Maria went back to her dorm to go to bed. She hadn't eaten anything in a very long time but couldn't bear to eat while knowing that Remus was going through more pain than most could comprehend.

**FINALLY! Updated. Anyone that didn't read the authors note (which wouldn't surprise me, I never do), than they should cause it tells you how I'm not going to use everything from the new Harry Potter because I don't agree with some things, but the creative wheels in my mind have been reeling, and I think I might be able to work it.**

**Read and Review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**


End file.
